


I'll Be Yours

by FatalViolet520



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because I can, Every single time, Happy Ending, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, and even shadier people, and minor angst cause i hate angst tbvh, basically sungyoon and jaeseok just missing each other, in which the fake dating au went wrong, includes some shady memories, like very wrong, minor Hyung Kink™, my first nano, the shade is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: Jaeseok swears to all the deities on earth, if more people keep asking him about this Choi Sungyoon he’ll tear out all his hair because he’s never met, let alone be associated with dating this guy, and it’s been three months of people assuming he’s dating this stranger.Except, you know, he realizes that he does know Sungyoon when he finally meets him.(Or, they fall in love before they even meet each other.)





	1. I Miss(ed) You

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from BTS's DNA. My first nanowrimo chapter that is about 10,000 words under. Oh well. This will be and is an ajae prince fic, so don't read if you don't ship them. For everyone else - enjoy!

_Don't worry love,_

_All of this is not a coincidence._

_We're totally different baby,_

_Cause we're the two that found destiny._

 

* * *

 

 

The first time it happens to him Jaeseok thinks it’s because of the lack of sleep that he mishears things. (By the way, he totally blames the celebration party after the volleyball match because he didn’t even remember they won the match when he woke this morning, let alone remember someone’s name - okay that sounds really bad _but anyway_.) It's a bright but chilly morning, and Jaeseok’s busy nursing a coffee with slightly bleary eyes when a too loud voice accompanied by bright orange hair directs a sentence to him.

 

“Hey, what happened to the cute blonde you were with last night? You guys were all over each other.” Is how Jangjun greets him, and it takes a few moments for Jaeseok’s slightly hungover brain to make the connection. He downs half the coffee in one go as Jangjun makes himself comfortable beside Jaeseok on the cold, hard bench, wrapped up in sweaters. His glasses are fogged up because of the coffee, but he doesn't really care, not when there's nothing to look at.

 

“What cute blonde? Oh - ew, not Joochan please. I’m surprised you consider any other blonde cute other than your own, to be honest.” He gets a surprised yelp and punch for his jest, but it’s all in good nature. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I woke up alone today, and I would be slaughtered for ‘hooking up’ after a match.” The last part he mutters to the remains of his coffee, but Jangjun hears him anyway. It'll all be good as long their captain isn't here to eavesdrop on their conversation (and who really knows how Daeyeol knows all their dirty laundry).

 

“Ah, how Daeyeol hyung takes care of us… I’m pretty sure that taking-care-of-yourself-first-after-a-match which basically means no hooking up rule will be gone soon, if Bominie has anything to say for the next two years.” Jangjun said, snatching the last of Jaeseok’s coffee away and draining it before depositing into the other's hands again. “Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that we've got a week of practice off because we won. A few of us are going out tomorrow, so give us a call.”

 

Jaeseok’s left dumbfounded and irritated - because _no one_ steals his coffee, that bastard - so he doesn't deign to reply Jangjun as the younger saunters off to who-knows-where, and Jaeseok sighs, crushing the paper cup in his grip. He also conveniently forgets what exactly Jangjun says to him at the beginning, busy thinking about the sociology essay that's due the day after, and curses his professor. He ignores the slightly terrified looks from passersby and decides to head to the library. He's sure he can bang out an outline and introduction by noon on the title - ‘ _In the 21st century, there has been an uprise in media pranksters, also knows as trolls. Discuss_ .’ While he doesn't know what he might discuss, he _does_ know that he's got a few real life examples that he'll include.

 

100% grade guaranteed, or your tears back.

 

Tossing the crushed cup in the bin, Jaeseok wanders out the small green area his university calls ‘The Thinking Space’ and enters the cobbled streets bustling with students and small stalls selling all sorts of snacks nutrient deprived students craved. He picks up a few croissants, and the girl who serves him stares at him for a few long seconds before giving him his change.

 

“Hey, you look like the guy with Sungyoon oppa! Are you and him dating or do I still have a chance?”

 

Jaeseok nearly drops his food - God forbid. “Uh, excuse me? As far as I know, I'm single and don't know someone called… Sungyoon-ssi. You might've got the wrong person. ” The girl squints as him, looks slightly disbelieving, but nods her head anyway.

 

“Really? I heard him gushing about that ‘ _So cute guy from the volleyball team, so cute, I want to kiss him_ ’ and ‘ _All of you keep your hands off him, he's mine now_.’ By the end of the party, so a lot of people assumed you guys were dating, but maybe I did get the wrong person. Sorry bout that.” Jaeseok tears off a piece of the croissant, looking supremely bothered.

 

“I see. Do you know what class this Sungyoon is in? And it's fine.” He gets a negative, but mentions someone called Jibeom who might know, and that he's studying engineering. All the way to the library, Jaeseok wonders about this guy and prods at his own blurry memory, trying to remember if he ever met a guy called Sungyoon. Faintly, he recalls Jangjun playing beer pong, some body shots going on with some racy seniors, and a very strong smell of cinnamon. Dammit, why can't he index his memory? If this guy was as clingy as the girl mentioned, and he had no qualms about letting said stranger possibly grope him and be taken, why couldn't Jaeseok remember this?! Probably a case of mistaken identity, he decides, and jams a cap onto his hair (because he wants to look presentable and his hair isn't working today).

 

He arrives at the library doors feeling marginally more confused than ever before and one last lukewarm croissant wrapped in its paper bag. He slipped the food in his backpack and pushed open the wooden doors, the warm air welcoming him in a rush. Scanning the library, he notes that only a few tables are taken - it is a Sunday after all, no one in their right mind would study on a Sunday morning - and settles on one near where his study materials are. He dumps his bag on the table to claim his property and goes off in search of books that talk about pranksters and the need to constantly undermine people that were apparently not up to your standards. His arms are full of books when he spots one that he wants - ‘ _Why Haters Hate_ ’ and debates on the intelligence of putting his books down to grab it or coming back to get it.

 

But it seems he doesn't need to decide. “Hey, do you need some help?” Then, without any confirmation, half of the books are lifted off him, and Jaeseok snags the book before examining the guy curiously. He's got puffy cheeks - like mochi, strangely enough - and looks quite sweet, like the guy next door cliché trope.

 

“Thanks! Er, I'm Park Jaeseok, can I have your name?” He sets his books on the table, thumping down so heavily he gets a few irritated glances from the few people surrounding them.

 

“My name is Bong Jaehyun. 1st year student in Theatre. It's nice to meet you.” There's a very dreamy, spacey quality when he talks, and it's unlike anyone that Jaeseok has ever met before. Not that he knows many people outside of his team _but still_. “I guess I won't disturb you - oh, sorry, my boyfriend is there. I'll see you around, Jaeseok-ssi.” He watches Jaehyun stumble over to a guy with sandy hair, and marvels at them - the boyfriend seemed slightly robotic, and Jaehyun the exact opposite. It reminds him of what the girl and Jangjun said to him, and racks his brain once again for a cute, clingy blonde called Sungyoon.

 

Nope, nada, zero. He'll just have to find this Jibeom, it seems, so he flips open his reference materials and lets himself sink into the workload. Honestly, he's bad at researching because he just writes down everything that seems relevant, which is about equivalent to highlighting three-quarters of a page. He soon has five pages worth of ‘important’ facts and figures and anything else he finds interesting; his head is swimming with things like _anonymous hate_ and _plagiarism_ so when Daeyeol asks him why he's been here for 2 hours Jaeseok only gaped at him for a while, eyes unfocused and glassy.

 

“I _asked,_ ” Daeyeol repeated, eyeing the scattered books with some trepidation, “If you've eaten, because it's like 1 in the afternoon, and from what the receptionist told me, you haven't moved from here since you came in.” He moves to sit across Jaeseok, elbowing the books out of the way to actually get a glimpse of his teammates face.

 

“Oh, hi, hyung. Didn't see you there. What time is it?” Jaeseok waits for Daeyeol to realize he's joking before pushing several books into his arms and making Daeyeol help him out the books back. “I think I'll skip lunch since I have some food with me,” He answers, faintly remembering squashing his croissant somewhere, “And I'm planning to go the dance studio today… Join me?” Jaeseok usually spends his Sundays at the dance studio his university hides away from most of the campus, learning some choreography or other and generally relieving his stress. (He also would like to mention that whenever he passes the recording studios on the ground floor on his way up he hears this beautiful voice melding its way through the walls and if Jaeseok has a full routine that matches the song it's pure coincidence _nothing else_.)

 

“Maybe later. I have to go meet Coach to see about our new training regime.” He grins this sly smile that makes Jaeseok fear for his life and continues, “You guys will think the previous one was heaven.” He cackles his evil laughter - that is far from scary - and sweeps out the library with a loud, “Bye!” so it's Jaeseok that gets the disapproving glare from the librarian.

 

“Sorry about that,” He apologises to the librarian when he finishes collecting his things and had grabbed some books to check out, “He's crazy, I swear.” He prefers not to remind himself that half of his team are bat-shit insane most of the time, if he can.

 

The librarian laughs, eyes crinkling into crescents, “I can see. Here are your books, have a nice day!”

 

“Thank you,” Jaeseok replies, then before he can stop himself, “I like your beanie.” The other guy grins, a slow smirk turning the corner of his lips up as he scans Jaeseok’s face - there's an inkling of recognition that's forming, but Jaeseok only stumbles a few steps back and flees the library. His ears are hot with what he said, mostly because the guy _was_ cute and because he usually doesn't comment on what people wear, heck, he doesn't even _flirt_. Oh, he's such a mess.

 

Jaeseok sighs and makes a detour to his dorm, hoping that his roommate Youngtaek hasn't yet trashed their room because he certainly wouldn't like to spend his off day dorm cleaning. Ugh. Thankfully though, the dorm is devoid of anyone and quite clean, though if the mugs loitering by the sink are anything to go by they've been left there for at least a day. Jaeseok drops his books on his bed and tidies up bits and pieces idly, humming under his breath as he goes, and is out of the door by 2, belatedly checking if he has extra clothes and his music player. He does - he just remembered packing them on autopilot this morning before going out to seek refuge for wonderful, _lifesaving_ coffee - and he hurries to the studio, tucked away behind a maze of buildings and isolated by a small forest of tranquil gardens.

 

The recording studios are empty save for a few people mixing some music, and he flashed a quick smile before escaping upstairs to the dance studio. He's not surprised when someone's already there, à small, lithe figure waxing lyrical on the dance floor, music blasting loud as soon as he pushes the door to Dance Studio G open. “Hey, Donghyun.” He greets dropping his bag where the other has dropped his, and Donghyun looks up, smiling.

 

“Hey Jaeseok hyung. You're late today so I started without you. Did something happen? Oh, congratulations for winning the match yesterday too!” Donghyun is energy packed into a small figure, and Jaeseok drops his jacket, cap and glasses as he starts stretching.

 

“Yeah, I had to start my sociology essay. Thanks too! Joochan sends his love, by the way.” Donghyun yelps at the shit-eating grin on Jaeseok’s face and huffs, focusing on the song again.

 

“Tell him to send it personally.” Donghyun muttered, eyes darting everywhere, mind distracted, and therefore his body went on autopilot. Jaeseok watches him amusedly for a while, wondering if Donghyun knows that he's two beats off. He takes sympathy on the younger a few minutes later, switching the song to an upbeat one they both like. They don't talk for a while, concentrating on hitting the moves with exact, precise movements, and only when it ends do they make an attempt to discuss if they're participating in this year's talent show.

 

“If we are we need to start now. And recruit more people,” Jaeseok points out, scrolling through their arsenal of songs, “Never know what might happen.” He adds darkly, remembering how one of their crew mates had torn a ligament while performing onstage and had to be hospitalised for a few days. “Besides, it's always good to start early! Do you know anyone who wants to join us?”

 

“I do, actually. There are a few that’ve been asking me if we’re doing anything for the talent show, and I told them we hadn’t discussed it yet. I’ve got their names though, here - “ Donghyun shakes out a piece of crumpled paper from the depths of his bag and reads out, “‘Bong Jaehyun, Kim Jibeom, Choi Bomin and Son Youngtaek’” He catches the look on Jaeseok face.

 

“I can’t believe my own _roommate_ wanted to dance and didn’t tell me!” Jaeseok said, feeling mildly indignant, “I have a bone to pick with someone when I get back tonight.” But when he looks at the list again, he realizes with a jolt - _Bong Jaehyun_ and _Kim Jibeom_ were on there. _Kim Jibeom_ . The slightly robotic guy. _Bong Jaehyun’s boyfriend_. “Wait, what does this Jibeom look like?” Donghyun looks at him weirdly but describes him anyway - sandy hair, slightly stilted movements, sharp jawline. Jaeseok falls forward and hits his head against the wall, much to the other’s shock.

 

“Hyung! What the - “

 

“Do you know someone called Choi Sungyoon?” Jaeseok cuts across, his true intentions arising, “Or anyone that you saw me with last night at the party?”

 

Donghyun shakes his head regretful, folding the lost again, “No, I'm sorry. Don't know anyone called that, and I wasn't at the party last night. No first years allowed, remember?” Then only does Jaeseok realize that this Sungyoon would either be a third year student, like him, or older, depending on the taken course. “Why do you wanna know anyway? Oh - do you have a _crush_?” Donghyun looks far too excited to harbour only good willed feelings, and Jaeseok rolls his eyes.

 

“No! I've had two people already assume that I'm dating this guy because I apparently clung onto him last night, but I don't even remember what happened last night. I wasn't even that drunk!” Jaeseok said, running fingers through his hair and watching Donghyun write down some song choices, “I thought I'd better find him to clear things up - you know, if he's dating someone else or something.”

 

“Ah, nice guy Jaeseok is back,” Donghyun said when he paused to scroll through his music library, “Always looking out for others. By the way, can you get a few more people to join? I think Bomin said that the volleyball captain will join - Daeyeol-ssi?”

 

Jaeseok snorts, pointing out a few more songs he liked, “Daeyeol-hyung will do anything that Bomin asks him to do. Including doing the list ridiculous and embarrassing things known to mankind. Have I told you that he declared his fake love for rainbow socks in front of the whole cafeteria just to make Bomin laugh when he was crying? He's so whipped.” Donghyun looks wide-eyed with astonishment, and the pen in his hand slackens.

 

“I didn't know Bomin had the captain wrapped around his finger, oh my goodness.” Jaeseok can see Donghyun’s face scrunching up, no doubt imagining the pair together. It's not like they're dating, per se, but it's not like their feelings for each other are well-hidden anyway, so they're considered off-market by most of the general public. But Jaeseok promises to get a few more names on their pitiful list, and they play around for the rest of dance practice, not quite focusing, because Daeyeol isn't there to bully Jaeseok at half past four when Donghyun leaves (which is why the two of them haven't met yet, despite being mutual friends with Jaeseok) and he's left to stew in his own thoughts.

 

His mind wanders around to his unfinished essay, to the tentative dance plans that they've cooked up, mulls over whether he should cook dinner or call it a night and order takeout. Eventually, his thoughts trail back to this Choi Sungyoon, and Jaeseok can't help but imagine how he looked like, in any case. If what Jangjun says is right, then he's blonde, probably the same age or older than him, and likes skinship. It's not a lot to go by, and Jaeseok’s tired, so he flips the music off and changes quickly, shuffling out the dance studio in another half hour.

 

It's only when he passes by one of the Recording Studios that he hears the voice again. This time, he can hear the accompanying piano chords, and even if he knows nothing about harmonising and inverted chords, this person sounds _wonderful_ . It's the same song that Jaeseok has a choreography to, and he slips down on the bench outside, eyes closing and bag dropped carelessly beside him. He loses himself in the melody, toes tapping and head nodding, imagining the smooth changes of arm to torso, juddering wave from leg to body, and he's jolted out suddenly when the voice stops and _footsteps are coming his way_. In his panic, Jaeseok only brings his body with him, not wanting to be seen by anyone - because listening to a stranger singing is considered creepy, dammit, and his bag is left sadly behind.

 

“Hey, wait, Jaeseok-ssi - “ The owner of the footsteps say, but Jaeseok’s gone with the wind, and he heaves a large sigh, “Second time I met him today and I can’t even say hi - Am I doomed or something?” He leans against the frame of the doorway, twirling a pencil in his hand, looking relieved to be distracted from whatever he was previously doing.

 

“I think you are, Sungyoon-hyung,” Someone in the studio piped up, rolling back in his chair to quirk his eyebrows at Sungyoon through the doorway, “Didn’t you guys meet last night at the party? Why didn’t you tell him your name? Why do you know his name when he doesn’t know yours? Hyung, do you not know how to flirt and pick a guy up?” He’s purposefully annoying the other, knowing that Sungyoon’s quite shy when it comes to flirting, but even more so when said flirting involves his crush, but he concurs.

 

Sungyoon scowled, surveying the surroundings for any signs that Jaeseok had returned for his bag, which he had just spotted beside the bench, “Shut up, Joochan. It’s not like you’re any better at flirting, since Donghyun isn’t around here today. Didn’t I see him pass the studio, like, half-an-hour ago?” Jaeseok isn’t anywhere around to be seen, so Sungyoon picks up the bag and drops it beside his own, ignoring the scandalised look Joochan awards him with.

 

“You’re not opening his bag are you? You hardly know him, let alone be allowed the privilege of sneaking through his stuff.” Joochan really should’ve majored in drama, Sungoon thinks, just as Joochan wails at the top of his voice, proclaiming of Jaeseok’s obliviousness and Sungyoon supposedly taking advantage of this. Yeah, like he doesn’t do the same to Donghyun, pssh.

 

“It’s probably dirty clothes, Joochan - “

 

“How do you know?!”

 

“...So I may have watched him practicing just now -”

 

“You told me you were going to the toilet! No wonder you took like 15 minutes!”

 

“But he dances so well! He dances like a fucking god, have you _seen_ that body because he’s _perfect_ like his features are so well-defined and HD quality and I think I have a crush on the prettiest boy in the world.” Joochan looks mildly horrified, and Sungyoon laughs sheepishly, crossing his legs in his chair, “Anyway. I’ll go get the music sheets from the resource room. You’ve printed them already right?” He stands again, picking his way through the various random piles of music sheets scattered everywhere - a direct result of his music project being due in a few weeks and he’s got close to nothing done.

 

At the very moment that Seungyoon steps through the Resource Room two doors away and the door swings shut behind him, the door to the recording studio opens, and Joochan looks up, startled. “Oh, you’ve got them so fast - Jaeseok-hyung?” Joochan looks exactly like the cat that got the cream, though Jaeseok isn’t exactly sure _why_ , but fuck it, he’s out-of-breath and panting and he just really wants his bag back. He swipes a hand through his hair, eyes darting all around the room in his panic.

 

“Oh - hi Joochan. Do you know if someone took a blue sports bag anywhere? I - I left it on the bench here a few minutes ago. Oh - I’m sorry too, weird question but the door was open so I - “

 

“It’s okay hyung. The bag’s here. My stupid-ass hyung brought it in for you, by the way. You know him, right?” Really, this was a golden opportunity for Sungyoon to finally get his shit together, but _noo_ he had to go and get the sheets from the Resource Room _now_ . Joochan’s ready to cut Sungyoon if he doesn’t return soon because _he wants them to get together already he can’t take Sungyoon going on about Jaeseok’s virtues anymore, okay_? (Besides, Jaeseok’s actually pretty weird, if you ask Joochan, but he keeps it pretty well under wraps.)

 

“Hmm?” Jaeseok replied, slightly distracted as his phone rang, “Yes? Youngtaek I swear to god if you burn the kitchen I will _exorcise you_ \- You _what_ \- _You burned the pasta_ Jesus almighty Christ - Don’t touch anything _I’m coming_.” He sighs, one that comes from the depths of his soul and turns to Joochan, “Tell your hyung thank you then. I have to go now, since my roommate decided that cooking pasta would be a delightful way to brighten everyone’s evening. See you!” Joochan barely has time to say that Seungyoon would like to meet him - because he’s a matchmaker, obviously - but as Jaeseok clears the doorway, he catches a glimpse of Sungyoon all too briefly, and he’s gone again, just like the first time.

 

Seungyoon looks at Joochan, at Jaeseok’s retreating figure and slumps on the bench outside, joochan’s raucous peals of laughter echoing as his background music. “ _Why_ do I have the worst luck when it comes to my love life? Why doesn’t Jaeseok remember me? Stop laughing at my misery! _Hong Joochan_!”

 

* * *

 

It’s currently twenty minutes past one in the morning and Jaeseok can’t sleep. It’s a terrible, cruel thing to be deprived of precious sleep - and he’s got a class at 8 in the morning and he’s just so fucking screwed. He’s also hungry, because Youngtaek burned their dinner and both of them are conveniently broke, therefore takeout was out of the question. They ended up with some of the food from their friendly neighbours, who had immediately split their dinner when they heard what had happened. Bless good people - he scowled at Youngtaek good-naturedly, who was in deep sleep.

 

He’s just contemplating getting out of bed to go and do _something_ , _anything_ , when his phone lights up with a notification. It’s 1:30 a.m. and there’s honestly only one person who’s still up at this time -

 

 **Jangjunnie** : HYUNGGGG

 

 **Jangjunnie** : ARE YOU AWAKE?

 

 **Jangjunnie** : I have smth to tell you wake up alrdy

 

 **Jaeseokie** : Why are u up at 130 is a better question

 

 **Jaeseokie** : Spill

 

 **Jangjunnie** : DO YOU REMEMBER THAT CUTE BLONDE I ASKED YOU ABOUT THIS MORNING

 

 **Jaeseokie** : I’ve already forgotten about him what’s it to u

 

 **Jangjunnie** : And people say u arent mean

 

 **Jangjunnie** : AnyWAY I SAW HIM JUST NOW

 

 **Jangjunnie** : AND I THINK HE’S MY NEIGHBOUR HOLY SHIT

 

 **Jaeseokie** : I hope you know what im thinking bout

 

 **Jangjunnie** : of course ill investigate for you

 

 **Jangjunnie** : i charge a fee of one meal per day

 

 **Jaeseokie** : consider yourself a deal made signed and seal

 

 **Jaeseokie** : ur paying for the groceries tho ur hyung is broke af

 

 **Jangjunnie** : SOS ALERT I THINK HE’S HEADING OUT????

 

 **Jangjunnie** : HES WEARING RUNNING SHOES? HYUNG DO U WANNA MEET AT THE PARK

 

 **Jangjunnie:** ILL UPDATE U HYUNG STAY AWAKE

 

This is probably a very bad idea, Jaeseok thinks as he slips out of bed to get his jacket. A _very_ bad idea, since he has a lecture in 6 hours, but his curiosity for this has probably grown way too big for this to be considered anything socially acceptable, so damn it all to hell.

 

It’s not like anything can go anywhere else, at the rate he’s going.

  



	2. Closer Than Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaeseok realizes he has bad facial recognition and Joochan unveils his master compilation of blackmail photos from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! enjoy reading, as always.

 

_Meeting you was fate,_

_Becoming your friend was a choice,_

_But falling in love with you -_

_Was beyond my control._

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out, a lot _can_ go wrong.

 

**Jangjunnie** : RED ALERT RED ALERT

 

**Jangjunnie** : ABORT MISSION

 

**Jangjunnie:** I HAVE BEEN SPOTTED

 

**Jangjunnie:** BUT I ALSO HAVE JUICE TO SHARE

 

**Jangjunnie** : ILL UPDATE YOU UR COMING TO THE HANGOUT IN THE MORNIGN RIGHT

 

**Jangjunnie** : IM RNNING

 

**Jangjunnie** : HESFSAT

 

**Jaeseokie:** Come to my dorm ill give you refuge

 

**Jaeseokie:** dont bring him along with you

 

**Jangjunnie:** TOO LTAE

 

**Jaeseokie:** WHAT

 

**Jangjunnie** : HES FOLOWINGME

 

Yeah, a lot can go wrong. Jangjun’s proving this in the form of hit-by-hit account of what _exactly_ happened in the wee hours of the morning when both Sungyoon and him decided it was a sane time to go for a walk in the park.

 

“And he just sat there and _sang_ for like 20 minutes! What kind of weirdo goes to the park at two in the morning to _sing_? Jaeseokie-hyung your boyfriend is so goddamn weird!”

 

“I - He’s not my boyfriend!” Jaeseok cried exasperatedly, flinging a book at Jangjun, “I don’t even know him! And besides, that kind of behaviour would be considered borderline normal if you compare them to our team.” They both shudder simultaneously at their definition of weird, and Jangjun throws the book back at Jaeseok with the strength of a volleyball player who smashes the ball so hard it nearly gave the other team a concussion.

 

Unfazed, Jaeseok continued on writing his essay, leaving Youngtaek to deal with Jangjun… Not like the other _minded_.

 

“Who’s this… Sungyoon, anyway?” Youngtaek asked, lying upside down from the edge of his bed, legs sprawled over Jangjun’s, “I keep hearing him, but I never see him. Does Jaeseok-hyung finally have a boyfriend that’s good enough for him?” He barely dodges the balled up piece of paper that Jaeseok throws at him this time, but Jangjun pipes in.

 

“Yeah, no. How many confessions did you get last term, hyung?”

 

Jaeseok resolutely stares at his laptop screen, unwilling to answer. _Too many_ , is the honest answer, and most of them are because of his looks - which are, according to most of the student population, are considered perfect and god-like and what not. The few that hadn’t been about his looks had been rather unsavoury - he’d prefer not to know _how_ people knew about his dick size or whether his legs would good wrapped around someone’s hips, and even more rarer were the ones that actually appreciated his personality as a _human_ . Even if they were a tad off (he’s not a saint, he _does_ burn people, and he’s more than a pretty face, thank you very much).

 

They never worked out in the end though, and so far, in all of his university life (which is two years and one term), Jaeseok had only gone on five first dates and two second ones, all of which never lasted longer than a month. Who said having the looks would guarantee a good love life anyway? Utter rubbish, Jaeseok calls it, but his friends think he’s too picky. They’ve just never seen the letters and presents and other stuff that comes with it, and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

 

“Hyung, answer us!” Youngtaek demands, staring at Jaeseok, and he looks ridiculous like this, fringe flipped off his forehead and upside-down stare, but he’s as determined as he always is, and Jaeseok will have to give an answer on way or another.

 

“Alright alright! I - It was…  12. The last one - you guys remember right? It was that guy who kept pulling terrible pick-up lines and tried to make me give my number and wouldn’t go away until I threatened to break his phone and punch his face so far in he wouldn’t feel his nose for weeks. ” Both Jangjun and Youngtaek immediately burst into loud guffaws, and Jaeseok sighs. He sinks into his pillows, eyes blurry from staring at the screen since 6 in the morning.

 

“ _That_ guy was number twelve?” Jangjun chokes out, limbs now tangled comfortably with Youngtaek’s, “My God, I thought it was the girl that kept sending you gifts and asked you out that day so shyly I thought she was going to faint!”

 

“What?! _I_ thought number 12 were the couple that wanted Jaeseokie to have a - “

 

“Stop!” Jaeseok screeched, laptop dislodged from his lap, ignoring the lack of honorifics in favour of wrestling Youngtaek into a headlock. “I will _murder_ you if you _ever_ bring that up again,” He hisses in Youngtaek’s ear, but the younger jabs an elbow into his side and both of them tumble to the floor.

 

“No guarantee, hyung,” And the childlike glee of terror in his eyes means Jaeseok will have to watch out for a few weeks. “By the way, Jangjunnie, you haven’t told us what happened after Sungyoon sang!” He climbs back onto the bed like a monkey and Jangjun accepts his weight easily.

 

“Oh yeah! Well, I was hanging around a tree from where he was sitting - which, by the way, was the exact same bench that we were sitting on yesterday, Jaeseok-hyung, and I swear he must’ve have some sort of supernatural supersensory powers because he just turned around and saw me so I fled and then for some reason he decided to follow me but I'm a ninja and escaped. And that’s why I turned up at your dorm at three in the morning.” Jangjun finished his word vomit and Jaeseok leaned back against the bottom of his bed to contemplate this.

 

“I wonder why he goes there to sing though… Do you think I can meet him if I just go sit there every morning?”

 

“If you’re willing to sacrifice your sleep and sit out there at negative temperatures at two in the morning, by all means, go ahead.” Jangjun says with a straight face, and Jaeseok considers breaking their hastily made meal deal.

 

“Oh, go back to your own dorm,” Jaeseok mutters, reaching for his laptop to continue his poorly started attempt of an essay, “Don’t you have class or something?” He glances at the time, “ _I_ have a class in half an hour - why don’t I escort you out and never see you again?” Jangjun relaxes even further into Youngtaek’s bed, pulling the other down with him - Youngtaek squeaks and flails about dramatically - and rolls his eyes.

 

“You love me too much to never see my face ever again, hyung. Besides, I don’t have any classes today, so I think I’ll just stay here.” He yawns and sinks into the pillows, and Jaeseok feels jealous of the fact that he can actually get some sleep while he has to go and face the terrible bleakness of a lecture.

 

Okay, he doesn’t hate what he’s learning about, but he’s _tired_ and he just wants to _sleep_. Instead, he nods, grabs his bits and pieces and heads out the door, with a firm warning not to cook anything or touch anything and just to stay in place or there will be hell to seek. The weather’s mild today, cold enough to warrant a sweater, but Jaeseok always runs on the warmer side so he doesn’t bother, instead making the 10 minute walk to the main university building, vision clearing and mood lifting with the bustling atmosphere of a not-quite-awake-yet campus.

 

And so it’s lucky that Joochan catches him in a better mood than he has been for the past few hours. “HYUNG!” He shouts, then assaults Jaeseok with a back hug. He hears a faint _oomph_ , like all the air’s been punched out from Jaeseok, but he swings to stand before Jaeseok, the poster boy of determination on a mission. “Did your orange-haired friend did or did not stalk Sungyoon-hyung this morning in the garden or park or whatever you call it? I need some answers.”  

 

“It’s too early for all you people to come badgering me about answers,” Jaeseok replies, swinging his bag around his shoulder again properly, “And yes Jangjun did, but no he wasn’t _stalking_ per se…” He trails off at the interested look that Joochan suddenly gives him, “So I may have sent him to investigate.” He admits, and Joochan lets out a shriek of excitement.

 

Jaeseok winces. Kids these days.

 

“ _I KNEW IT_ ! Ha! Bomin owes me 10 bucks!” Joochan crows happily, practically skipping along the pavement. He forestalls Jaeseok’s befuddled look and continues on, “Okay, so after Sungyoon-hyung spotted your friend, he started chasing him, because Sungyoon-hyung is weird and - yeah, let’s leave it there. Then he went back to his dorm and told us about _that_ and it turns out he couldn’t sleep because he was, and I quote, ‘ _Thinking about Jaeseok_ ,’ and so he went out to sing. A song that he apparently wrote for his project just 10 minutes before. About you.”

 

Jaeseok isn’t quite sure how to respond. “Your hyung wrote a song about someone he barely knows about?” He shifts his weight, wondering if this is coming up to what he thinks it is.

 

“Alright, let me rephrase. My hyung, who has a big-ass crush on you and can’t introduce himself to you properly, wrote a song called ‘Missing You’ about you _to_ you and I came to secretly relay this to you because he’s currently asleep.”

 

Jaeseok pauses, squints his eyes at the sky and decides today is a weird, but good day. “I - I see. I think this is the first time someone wrote a song about me? If you’ll tell him he’s already getting in my good books because usually people just show up with expensive chocolates and a pocket full of dirty pickup lines and they think that’s enough.” He blushes when Joochan gives him a suggestive look - one that asks if he should tell Sungyoon to do more - and puffs his cheeks, “I still haven’t met him though! I finally found him but I don’t know him! What is this?!”

 

Joochan grins and pats his back. “Guaranteed love at first sight, hyung. I’m _so_ going to get you guys together - not even _fate_ can stand in my way.” Jaeseok grimaces slightly at that statement, but a small smile curls the corner of his lips up. He’s found Sungyoon through his friends, and maybe he’ll actually remember the guy when they meet, sooner or later.

 

(“Hyung did that guy just walk into a pole because he was _staring at your smile_? Oh Jesus - “

 

“Joochan, please, don’t.”)

  


* * *

 

 

Jaeseok stumbles out from his lecture at 10 am, worse for the wear but nonetheless feeling _happy_ , and is slightly surprised when he sees Donghyun dragging Jaehyun, his boyfriend, Bomin and Daeyeol towards him in a manner highly reminiscent of Joochan. (He’ll have to mention this later and see if Joochan gets any flustered - he has to get revenge _somehow_.)

 

“Jaeseok-hyung!” Donghyun calls, still power-walking with four figures jogging slightly to keep up, “Let’s talk business.” Jaeseok wonders if Donghyun has the business genes ingrained into his blood and veins because he certainly does play the part well, “This is Bong Jaehyun and Kim Jibeom,” He introduces quickly, and Jaeseok exchanges familiar glances with Jaehyun, “And I’m sure you know these two. I came to talk about our dance thing, if you haven’t already guessed.”

 

Jaeseok _had_ , but was slightly distracted with the fact that Youngtaek, Jangjun and Seungmin were also approaching from the opposite direction, looking totally relaxed, the contrast to Donghyun’s seriousness. “Hi guys! We’re here to steal Jaeseok-hyung for the day, since we planned something and all…” Seungmin trails off slightly when he catches sight of Donghyun and amends his sentence, “But we’ll give you a minute of our time.”

 

“I’ll give you two minutes since we’re all actually terrified of you,” Youngtaek offers.

 

“Why don’t we just all troop off somewhere to have a chat?” Jaeseok suggests when a somewhat awkward silence ensues, and he’s just realized that his friends may know _him_ but not _each other_ and he hopes it won’t be as painful as he thinks it might be. He presses his lips together in a thin line when both Bomin and Daeyeol send him a ‘ _help_ _me_ ’ look and ends up leading all of them to the nearest coffee shop like a mother duck and her ducklings. Even when they’re walking, they split up into groups -

 

Jaeseok third wheeling like a hardcore professional with Daeyeol and Bomin (and he desperately wishes that he can walk alone or his saviour just appear out of thin air). He blanches when they start flirting shamelessly in front of him and scrunches his nose in distaste.

 

Jangjun, Youngtaek and Seungmin cracking loud jokes and planning pranks on everyone even when they were in earshot and generally being the main reason why they were receiving lots of weird and annoyed looks. Jaeseok isn’t too sure if he wants to acknowledge them as friends.

 

Then there’s Jaehyun and Jibeom - Jaeseok assumes, because he matches Donghyun’s description - who are nauseatingly sweet, and Donghyun _who is also third wheeling_ looking just nauseated and staring at his phone screen like the solution to all his problems are there. (Jaeseok’s willing to bet more than half of Donghyun’s problems stems from being too shy to talk to Joochan and the other half is emotional constipation of ‘ _Doesn’t he like me like I like him_?!’.

 

Yeah, they form a pretty weird group now, and Jaeseok thinks the waiters and waitresses in the coffee shop probably agree with him, because they look slightly terrified of the 9 of them just casually strolling into the shop like any other day, and they fill up the long bench right inside the store. Jaeseok’s smack in the middle of the two groups and can only laugh dryly when none of them make an attempt to get to know each other. The silence only extends after they make their orders and the tension is thick enough to roll into volleyball when Jangjun finally opens his mouth.

 

“Do we wanna get on for the sake of Jaeseok-hyung?” He surveys the table - he gets a lot of agreements, bar Jibeom who doesn’t actually know Jaeseok, and he nods, standing up from the far left end. “I'm Jangjun, one of the volleyball players. It's nice to meet the people that Jaeseok-hyung always talks about but never introduces us!” Jaeseok sinks into the seats, staring straight ahead.

 

“I'm Youngtaek and this is Seungmin. Also volleyball players. Pleasure!” Youngtaek chirps in his typical way, and his cheerful mood is infectious. Daeyeol needs to no introduction, since he's the Captain and everyone knows the Captain. Bomin too, since he's always associated with the Captain. (Ahh, social hierarchy and the wonderful perks of it _not_ ).

 

“I'm Kim Jibeom,” The sandy haired guy finally says after Jaehyun pointedly glares at him, “1st year student in Engineering.” So maybe he's not very friendly, and turns out he's very young.

 

“He's just shy,” Jaehyun hurriedly tacked on, watching the reactions of the people around them, “I'm Bong Jaehyun, this idiot's boyfriend. We were dragged along by Donghyun to see Jaeseok-ssi for something.”

 

Donghyun - who also needs no introduction, since he apparently got along with Daeyeol perfectly fine - nods and swings his head to fix Jaeseok with a stare that meant war. “Yes. So. I've had some people who really wanna do this dance thing, and Bomin came and made Daeyeol-hyung do it, like you said he would, which is where our problem starts.”

 

“Wait you guys are doing some dance thing and didn't invite _us_?!” Jangjun yells across the table, sounding and looking terribly offended, “I want in! I like dancing! Unless you guys already have enough people of course,” He adds on thoughtfully, and Jaeseok wills himself not to smack Jangjun.

 

Still, Seungmin does it for him anyway. “Don't be so _rude_!” He hisses, looking much more frightening than such a short, cute person could be, “Where are your manners and where have you dumped them?” Donghyun starts laughing at them, and then he clarifies that yes, they need more people, and it's okay, they're going to work quite closely together as well, so spare the niceties.

 

“But that's the thing you see,” Daeyeol interrupts, “Dance practice cannot, and I repeat _cannot_ clash with volleyball practice or I will make you stand by the court and make all our newbies spike you with the new volleyball that we just bought.” The colour drains out of most of their faces, but Donghyun steps in hastily once again.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure we can do it! Look we've just started a new term, and you've got a head start by winning the back-to-term competition. The talent show isn't until the start of next term in about four months… When is your next competition?”

 

“End of the term… Three months,” Daeyeol replies after scrolling through his phone, “A home match against the other uni. Might be an easy win if we have our best players in top shape.” He sends a warning glance around the table to his team, a silent warning to take care of themselves _or suffer the consequences._

 

“Settles things then. If everyone here is in the dance thing we'll have 9 people. And apart from me, Jaehyun and Jibeom, the rest of you are on the team… I'm sure we can communicate.” Donghyun ends on a hopeful note just as their overpriced coffee finally arrives, and a very familar looking waiter just about spills everything on Donghyun.

 

“ _Donghyun_ what are you _doing here_?!” Joochan yelps, quickly dishing out the various beverages to them and smoothing out his work clothes. There's a flour smudge on his cheek and he smells like freshly grinder coffee - but Jaeseok’s pretty sure Donghyun doesn't mind.

 

“ _Joochan_ you _work_ here? I didn't even knew you worked!” Donghyun cried, falling back into his usual way of flirting by sending slightly sarcastic messages in any way shape or form. As if on cue, everyone shifts to allow them some space, and Jaeseok tries really hard not to third wheel _again_ and looks around nonchalantly out the windows sipping his coffee. (Has he mentioned his addiction to coffee because he really should.)

 

And he's staring at the windows when a guy walks past, blonde hair and sharp features with eyes the smouldering intensity of the sun when he wants it to be and suddenly Jaeseok can't think or breathe. “ _Fuck -_ I need to - let me -” He squeezes past Joochan (still arguing-slash-flirting outrageously with Donghyun) and runs out into the street, but the guy isn't anywhere to be found anymore. He contemplates running down, but he left his bag in the shop, and he probably owes his friends an explanation. He trudged back into the shop with a sigh, memories finally dredging themselves up from the recesses of his mind.

 

“I know who Sungyoon is,” He says blandly before anyone can open their mouth, “Stupid idiot introduced himself as Y before the party - and his hair was blue-black before _who the hell_ told him to dye it blonde?!” Then Joochan makes a sound that can only be identified as the cross between a whale’s dying screech and a hyperventilating squirrel.

 

“I thought I _told_ him not to take any stupid dares that he’ll regret! Did you know who brought the dye? But it still doesn’t explain how you can’t remember his _face_ , hyung.”

 

“Wait, how did you get in the party?!” Daeyeol demands of Joochan, suddenly remembering that first years weren’t supposed to be in the party and he clearly remembered seeing Joochan swaggering around the party with the air of a senior. Then his face fills with dread. “Oh no _oh no_ it was my _brother_ that brought the hair dye - I think he was offering to dye anyone’s hair for free!” He buried his face in his hair and groaned. “Why is he joining parties when he’s supposed to be studying for his _Masters_ I cannot with my own family -”

 

Jaeseok snorts, because that’s such a typical Sungyeol thing to do - it probably runs in the family - and finally answers Joochan’s question. “I never actually met him face-to-face after the party, remember? And I didn’t know his name was Sungyoon. Y must’ve been his nickname or something then.”

 

Joochan flaps his hands again, oblivious to the growing amount of customers or that he nearly toppled another drink (Jaehyun’s this time). “No! Sungyoon-hyung told me you met him at the library which is where he works part-time and you didn’t recognize him! Do you have no sense of facial recognition?”

 

It’s only now then that Jaeseok balks, an image of the cute librarian he met just yesterday surfacing in his mind’s eye as clear as daylight. “Oh, my God, why didn’t I recognize him? I’m such a bad person he probably hates me oh my God let me go and find him -” Donghyun pulls him into his seat again - when did he stand up - and gives him a look that’s part reassuring and part stay-where-the-fuck-you-are.

 

“You recognized him just now though,” Bomin points out thoughtfully, “You recognized him even after his hair colour was changed and he literally appeared in the window for all of 5 seconds. You’re not such a bad person, hyung. You just… Have some unfortunate circumstances.” Bomin finishes as diplomatically as he can with Jaeseok’s expression darker than any of them had ever seen it before.

 

“Why don’t you just meet him now?” Jibeom suggests, “I’m sure one of you can call him - Hey, I can even give Jaeseok-ssi Sungyoon-hyung’s number! Unless your phone breaks or something you guys can probably meet again without all of us nine-wheeling you.”

 

Jaeseok flushes red. “Why are all of you assuming we’re going to end up dating? What if we’re just friends?”

 

Joochan scoffed, flipping his tea towel at Jaeseok. “Look here, hyung. Sungyoon-hyung has had a crush on you for a _year_ and did nothing about it until _I_ came along. Besides, you just blush and stutter every time we mention Sungyoon, so I don’t think you find the concept of dating him that terrible. And if the photos from party night are anything, I’m sure you guys have wonderful chemistry -”

 

“There were _photos_?!” Jangjun screeches, having had enough of being eerily quiet for the past 15 minutes. “I need to see the photos! Are they blackmail worthy?” He barely ducks out of Jaeseok’s punch and instead scuttles over to Joochan’s side, suddenly forgetting that they were practically strangers. “C’mon, before our youth withers away,” Jangjun clicked his tongue, watching Joochan fumble around to key in his number before finally sending the photos.

 

“It’ll take a while… I think I sent a whole album,” Joochan cheerfully waved goodbye as Jaeseok spluttered, “I’ll come round again soon! I think I’m wanted.” And he had been for the past 10 minutes, so they let him go while Jangjun eagerly swiped through several photos, angling his screen away from Jaeseok lest the older decided he could drown Jangjun in his half-full cup of tea.

 

Jaeseok sighed heavily, eyes unfocused and glassy, mind pulsing with thoughts of Y, Sungyoon, _him_ and he’s never met Sungyoon since that night, hardly remembers anything and doesn’t even know why he doesn’t, but there’s a bone-deep, burning attraction that’s starting to build and Jaeseok doesn’t dislike it. In fact, Joochan might be right - he doesn’t find the concept of dating Sungyoon foreign, like they’ve already done it before, but they’re still _strangers_ and somehow Sungyoon’s already wormed his way into Jaeseok’s mind without even making a lasting impact.

 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Jibeom pipes up amidst the noise of the party photos Jaeseok’s sure will haunt him forever, “Sungyoon-hyung’s a nice guy. He’s also totally whipped for you, if you want to know… I’ll let you find that out for yourself,” He adds when Jaeseok gives him a suspicious and worried look, “Do you want his number? I’m sure he doesn’t mind - oh, sorry, I’ve got a call.” Jibeom stares at his phone, not recognising the number but deciding to pick up anyway. “Hello, Kim Jibeom speaking - oh, hi Sungyoon-hyung - _you lost your phone what the fuck_ \- Hyung I thought you were more responsible than this - you know I found Jaeseok-ssi? I was going to give him your number but - oh - you’re stubborn - okay fine.” Jibeom hands his phone to a bewildered Jaeseok. “Your one and only love wants to speak to you.”

 

“ _Jibeom_!” Jaeseok hisses, slightly embarrassed and once again forgetting they hardly knew each other, tentatively placed the phone next to his ear. “Um, hi?”

 

“ _Jaeseok-ssi_ ? _I_ \- _I’m Sungyoon, if you didn’t already know_ ,” There’s a slow laugh, but all Jaeseok can think about that it’s the same voice that he hears every other time he passes the recording studios and he needs to find out if he is and -

 

“I’m sorry,” Jaeseok interrupts hurriedly, “But are you the one I always hear singing in the recording studios? I heard you yesterday around 5.”

 

“ _Oh_ . _Yes, that’s me. I didn’t know you could hear me all the way up from the dance studios_ -” Sungyoon abruptly cuts himself off and Jaeseok wonders why until he realizes that Sungyoon knew he was at the dance studios.

 

“Hey, Sungyoon-ssi! You know Jaeseok-hyung has a choreography for that song of yours? It’s great, you should see it sometimes.” Donghyun drops in cheekily, mouth hovering near the phone before drawing further back than Jaeseok can reach (which is very far away) and watches Jaeseok stutter a half-assed response.

 

“I - I mean - I can’t say I don’t because I do and your song is a very emotional one and I was looking for that kind of song and -”

 

“ _Hey, hey, calm down_ ,” Sungyoon laughs again, and his voice is smoother than it legally allowed, “ _It’s okay. I’m actually pretty flattered. I mean, you probably heard that I was singing about you from Joochan and you haven’t hung up on me yet so I’m assuming you don’t find me too creepy_.”

 

Jaeseok muses on that for a while, distractedly waving Daeyeol and Bomin goodbye as they headed off to meet some other friends, “I mean, as long as the lyrics aren’t borderline harassing then yes, it’s pretty sweet -”

 

“ _What, have people written songs like that about you_?!” Sungyoon sounds horrified and Jaeseok hear him standing up in indignation over the phone.

 

“I can tell you everything when I meet you,” Jaeseok offers shyly, wondering if he’s coming on too hard, but Sungyoon sounds pleased when he replies.

 

“ _I hope you do. I’ll avenge your wounded dignity without fail. But my friend wants his phone back - say hi to Myungsoo! - so just tell Jibeom that I’m an idiot and I hope to meet you soon. I - see you around, Jaeseok-ssi_!”

 

“Hi, Myungsoo-ssi,” Jaeseok says across the phone and hears a solemn greeting in return, “Can - Can we drop the honorifics? Are you older than me? I’ll call you hyung instead, is that okay?”

 

“ _Oh - Of - Of course we can_ !” Jaeseok isn't sure if he’s imagining the way Sungyoon’s voice suddenly sounds a bit raspier, like he’s heard something he likes, but his voice sends Jaeseok into a frenzy once more, feeling the heat pool beneath his skin, “ _I’m born in mid-1995. You_?”

 

“Late 1995. You _are_ my _hyung_ then,” Jaeseok murmurs, stressing the honorific to see if that’s really what made Sungyoon’s voice a touch deeper, and he’s right. They finish the call with the usual niceties and - and Jaeseok does not want to hang up because he _likes_ talking to Sungyoon even though it’s only been a few minutes and it’s this exact moment that Jaeseok will forever remember as him coming to terms with the fact that he does, indeed, _like_ Sungyoon.

 

Youngtaek, however, merely looks slightly nauseated. “Really? Flirting over the phone before you even met? Over my _coffee_ ? You guys are _made_ for each other I really don’t see why you can’t just go and see him wherever he is right now.”

 

Jaeseok shakes his head, returning Jibeom’s phone and ignoring all of Youngtaek’s previous comments. “I’ve got to meet my professor in half an hour. If I’m lucky I might catch him on the street… if I’m not I still hope I’ll get to see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind if i do adding the hyung kink at the end oops


	3. Under The Spotlight (i see only you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyoon and Jaeseok collide like meteor showers but somehow fail to meet, and Jangjun enjoys his latest premier of the hottest k-drama: Ajae Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. My mental stability was questionable when i wrote this so be warned. 
> 
> Also, heads up guys. Minor mention of oppa kink - THOUGH IT DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN NO CALLED ANYONE OPPA. 
> 
> Not yet, anyway.

Cause You Are 

The light of my life

In this world You Are 

My rainbow of seven colours 

And 

I Love You 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been 8 days, 3 hours and 4 minutes since Jaeseok had talked to Sungyoon.

 

Not like he was _counting_ or anything.

 

“Don't lie,” Daeyeol scoffed, the harsh Tuesday sunlight baring down on them and the team, “You're so distracted because you haven't talked to lover boy for a week. Haven't you seen him around campus?”

 

Jaeseok sighed, taking the jab easily. It was true that he had been somewhat hung up on Sungyoon. After coming to the conclusion that he had a crush on someone he barely remembered, he was more than eager to actually meet him, but, alas, fate had other plans. “Nope. Seems that our schedules never clash.”

 

“Didn't you meet him at the library last Sunday?” Daeyeol reminded him, moving to stretch his legs for his cool down, “You could've went there - the weekend just passed.”

 

“Had to go on some social experiment for extra credit,” Jaeseok grumbled, bending down to rest his palms flat against the floor, “My professor hardly offers extra cred, so I had to take it. I tried to go round to the library but I think I missed him. He wasn't in the Recording Studios either.” He pointedly ignores the teasing looks that Daeyeol awards him with and only moves to receive a spike from Jangjun. He can never resist the temptation for his favourite sport even when he's supposed to have stopped. 

 

His skin flares red and hurts slightly from the force of the spike, but he's used to it. The late afternoon sun is harsh and unforgiving, but he's used to that too. What Jaeseok isn't used to is the wide, longing chasm that's suddenly gouged in his chest, and it's because of  _ Sungyoon _ . His days are now filled with thoughts of Sungyoon -  _ is his hair still blond _ ,  _ what's his favourite food and can I make it _ ,  _ would he like to join our dance thing _ \- and his nights seem lonely even though he's coped perfectly well before.

 

It seems safe to say that Jaeseok’s lovesick, but it's not safe because how could he have fallen for someone in the space of blurred memories and a simple phone call,  _ how could he _ \- 

 

“JAESEOK HYUNG TO YOUR LEFT!” Youngtaek's voice is shrill, and Jaeseok barely manages to bring his arms up the deflect a spike gone awry. 

 

“It's fine, just make sure you don't hurt anyone else.” Jaeseok assures the first year that comes up to him apologising profusely. He looks at the freshman and her friends suspiciously when she goes back and starts giggling slightly deliriously. 

 

“Looks like someone new had caught the fever,” Seungmin taunted jokingly, repeatedly setting the volleyball to himself, “Gonna tell her you're basically taken?”

 

Jaeseok scowled and snatched the ball away. “Why don't you go and tease someone else of your own height?”

 

Seungmin scowls right back. “Say goodbye to your kneecaps,  _ asshole -” _

 

“What did you say to my boyfriend?” Youngtaek butts in. 

 

Jangjun joins them. “Yeah, what did you say to  _ my _ boyfriend?” 

 

Daeyeol pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Again. “Go back to practice, all of you. Keep your relationship to yourself during practice, please. You can be nauseating and in love  _ after _ practice. Which is like, in, 15 minutes.” After all, there's a reason why they're affectionately nicknamed BaeJangTag, but Daeyeol still insists on professionalism (hence the hook-up rule) so they disperse off, starting a round of who-can-slide-the-most-dramatically-to-save-the-ball. Jaeseok makes a mental note to prepare the first aid kit. 

 

Jaeseok turns to start playing a last round with some of the other newbies, but Daeyeol hastily steps in his path. “Hey, Jaeseok, don't worry.” Then Jaeseok remembers that he's known Daeyeol for  _ too long  _ and he's an open book to him. “You're allowed to like someone even if you can't quite remember them. Don't beat yourself over it.” Daeyeol's hand claps heavily on Jaeseok’s shoulder - he abruptly remembers how Bomin had come up to Daeyeol on his first day with shining eyes and  _ Hyung, you remember me don't you _ and Daeyeol had no answer - then Jaeseok’s left staring at the ball. His hands are trembling slightly, not all that noticeable, but he quivers regardless. 

 

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

When he goes home that night, he’s alone because Youngtaek’s disappeared to some late-night social thing with his classmates, but he likes being alone sometimes - and tonight’s one of those nights. What Daeyeol said to him is still running through his mind, keeping him up. It’s no secret about Bomin and Daeyeol, but even to this day, all Jaeseok knows is that Daeyeol had never left the younger’s side after their awkward and rather miserable encounter on the first day. He turns on his side, tucking an arm under his head, body moulded into the soft mattress, and he stares out the window into the flawless night sky. 

 

And he wishes. Wishes that he’ll meet Sungyoon soon, and that he’ll  _ remember him _ and that they’re something more. 

 

_ Something _ .

 

_ Anything _ . 

 

He falls asleep with his palm faced up and open - waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

It's on nights like this that Sungyoon can't sleep. Clear night, the moonlight filtering through the tree branches and stars flickering. He's leaning on the window sill, curtains hiding his form from his sleeping roommate. Picking up a notebook, he rifles through the pages till he finds the latest song he'd written. It didn't have a title, nor a proper structure or melody. But the lyrics were ready, painstakingly scratched out again and again to be replaced with a better word or a more heartfelt phrase.

 

Sungyoon's heart picks up pace when he goes through the song, hearing the melody. If he has enough courage (or stupidity) he'll submit this as his final project. The one he'd been singing at the park was merely a term project, but it was still rather embarrassing to have been caught singing about someone he practically didn't know. Notes come to life under his pencil as he works on the melody half-heartedly, his mind once again wondering to  _ Jaeseok _ . 

 

Sungyoon had written yet another song about Jaeseok, this time more obvious than the other. The other he could've easily passed off as a song simply about missing someone, but  _ this one  _ is a shameless serenade. After Joochan had relayed to him that Jaeseok liked the fact that he was writing songs, Sungyoon had started writing a new one. 

 

He didn't quite mean for it to come out as being so specific.

 

Joochan had realized that as well, after hours of nagging at him to show him the song -  _ hyung you're so obvious, ‘model’ and ‘popular’ are already indicators then you go and add ‘the only team I'm on is his team’ how much more are you going to pine after Jaeseok-hyung? -  _ and so Sungyoon had promised to tone it down a bit. 

 

Except then he found himself thinking more of Jaeseok, his raven hair and eye smile, the way he said his name and that he actually seemed shyer than what the rumours said. The Jaeseok that Sungyoon had crushed on was based on the rumours, but now that he's actually talked to him, found out that he's only human, Sungyoon can only fall for him even harder. Not actually meeting him for more than a week is a small obstacle, Sungyoon dismisses, doodling small sketches on the corners. 

 

He chances a glance at his roommate. Jibeom is dead to the world, Jaehyun curled up in his arms. Jaehyun had appeared earlier in the evening to see Jibeom, and so Sungyoon had made himself scarce by lounging around in his dorm lobby. He’d been too unmotivated to go out, having to finish his term project even though he’s totally distracted with his newly written song. Then when he finally had the senses to drag himself back up to his room at a quarter to midnight, he found the couple passed out on Jibeom’s bed, wrapped up in each other and the poster child of sweet love. 

 

Sungyoon really felt the single life now. 

 

His dongsaengs were  _ three years younger _ and they’d already been dating since who-knows-when with a future mapped out in golden ink. Sure, he had people showing an interest in him, but he'd thrown all of them out the window when he first saw Jaeseok in the last term of his first year. A smile curls the edges of his mouth upwards when he recounts the memory - he remembers it like the back of his hand, the constant source of warmth and inspiration when he needs to write something full of love and sweetness. 

 

But right now, it's past midnight and cold, with no sign of movement around him or outside the window. The perks of living only one floor up, he supposes, because he gets to see what's going on outside clearly without having too much noise permeating through his room. The need strikes him suddenly, though he's sure that it's been growing for the past few months. 

 

He wants to see Jaeseok already. 

 

Wants to hold his hand, talk to him, kiss him, see what he likes and what he doesn't, wants to be by his side. He muffles a half-sigh half-laugh, because he's  _ so whipped  _ for Jaeseok even when they haven't even properly met yet. Then, abruptly, he remembers their telephone conversation -  _ can I call you hyung -  _ and Sungyoon has to will away his arousal. Not the time, he chides himself, face scrunching up in embarrassment when he recalls his newly discovered kink. 

 

It's not his fault Jaeseok sounds so good saying things like that, right? 

 

(Yeah, right.  _ He's  _ the one with the weird kink - why the fucking  _ hyung _ kink, of all things. He nearly chokes when he realizes that what if he has an  _ oppa kink _ . No, not the train of thought to have.)

 

He doesn’t realize when his thoughts start to blend into each other and form a long sequence of unorganized dreams, and he’s already half asleep in the window seat when he remembers to hope that he’ll meet Jaeseok soon. It’s a sleepy, warm wish that envelopes him and urges him to go lose himself to unconsciousness, and he does. The back of his hand lies against the cold window, clearing away small patches of fog and the darkness consumes him. 

 

And he starts waiting as well. 

 

_ Wishing _ . 

 

_ Hoping _ .

 

He dreams that night, soft ones, full of laughter and sunshine.

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up though, he’s rudely awakened by  _ his own alarm _ blaring the most obnoxious alarm he could ever set. Most definitely not a morning full of laughter and sunshine, he thinks wryly, staring out the misted window and listening to the groans steadily growing louder in annoyance. 

 

“Your alarm sucks, hyung!” Jibeom complains, arm still wrapped around Jaehyun, “Just because you have class early on Wednesday morning doesn’t mean you should wake us.” The most sickeningly lovely picture of domestic love, Jaehyun immediately pulls Jibeom back into the bed mumbling words that Sungyoon can’t quite figure out - but he doesn’t want to know. 

 

“Oh, my God,” Sungyoon utters, looking appalled at both them and the fact that he has  _ class _ , “Go get a room of your own, why don’t you? This is my room as well.” Jaehyun only offers a soft  _ sorry _ before both of them eventually drift back up to sleep. Besides, it’s not like Sungyoon is cruel - he’s just had to witness a lot of PDA both last night and first thing this morning. 

 

It might have not been so bad if he wasn’t single. 

 

Sungyoon fumbles around the room with only the light from the window, miraculously managing not to alert the whole dorm that he’s awake, and makes it out into the fresh, biting air with no more than a blooming bruise on his hip. (He should really move his dresser to another corner where he can’t hit. He never remembers.)

 

The air wakes him up better than coffee, and he curses the fact that he was late to signing up for the extra credit classes all the way back at first term, and the only slots left were early in the morning. He refuses to remember  _ why  _ he’d been late, because he can’t even let himself live that down, let alone let anyone else know it, despite numerous inquiries by his friends. 

 

And, somehow, even though he’s awake, he stumbles into someone much taller than him, and only manages to stutter out a half-assed apology before the other person yells a sorry over the shoulder and rushes off past him. Sungyoon frowns - who’s in such a hurry that they can’t stop to receive an apology - and his frown abruptly drops off his face when he realizes who  _ exactly  _ he bumped into. 

 

If he’s not wrong, that’s Jaeseok. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Then only he hears the sound of someone’s laughter, wheezed out and choking. He’s concerned, because he’s nice, obviously, and there’s the guy with the orange hair again on the floor, laughing his ass out. “Im -  _ Impossible _ -” He tries to say, “You - cou - have - met -” And then he gives up, clutching his stomach and reduced to tears.

 

It doesn’t take long for Sungyoon to connect the dots, then he feels his soul leave his body. “For - I give up. I’m never going to meet him. I’ll never find out if he remembers me. I’ll die with my feelings unreciprocated.” A sudden sense of melancholy worms itself into his mood, and he really feels like a bucket of cold water had been rained on him. Even Jangjun can tell. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, don't get upset,” Jangjun pipes up, wiping at the corners of his eyes and rearranging the stack of books in his arms, “It just means it isn’t time for you guys to meet yet. Anyway, Jaeseokie-hyung is rushing cause he has to find a book for his essay that he hasn’t finished.” He gives Sungyoon a sly look. “An essay, that I might add, he didn’t finish because of  _ you _ .” He grins like the cat who got the cream and peers around Sungyoon’s shoulders, who’s stunned into silence. “Don’t look so surprised - I thought you would’ve known through that phone call - I mean, Jaeseokie-hyung doesn’t talk to everyone in that tone of voice, and really, he’s been a daze for the past few days. You should’ve seen him at practice yesterday! Moping cause he hadn’t met you yet. Oh, by the way, do you want his number if you’ve got a new phone?” 

 

There’s a lot of information to reel in, and Jangjun patiently waits for Sungyoon to come back to his senses - when people meet him for the first time they always get overwhelmed for some reason. Wonder why. Hmm. 

 

“I - Didn’t know that,” Sungyoon says weakly, his soul rapidly entering his body once again, “Good to know, then.” His cheeks flush high when he remembers what he said to a near-complete stranger, but he manages to tamp it down. “I got a new phone too. Do I give it to you or -” He’s cut off when Jangjun’s phone gives an unapologetic loud ring - it’s 6 in the morning, that’s why it sounds like hell in soprano screeching death by ear - and the other holds a finger up, listening. 

 

“Hi hyung! Do you know who you hit just now? Oh, you  _ did _ ? Then why didn’t you - what you’re not at the library now -  _ Daeyeol-hyung called an emergency meeting _ \- what on earth? What about your essay? Oh, you messed up the due date? Are you  _ that _ in love? No - Don’t take dinner privileges away! What, take Youngtaek there as well? I don’t even know where he is - oh he’s in his dorm? Then that’s okay - hey, do you want Sungyoon-ssi’s number? He’s right beside right now - oho, did you say you’re so jealous? AHA! No, no you can’t take back what you said I have it for blackmail references. I’ll text you his number, bye!”  

 

Sungyoon can only exchange numbers with Jangjun, running over the one-sided conversation he heard, and if that doesn’t tell him anything about what his chances are with Jaeseok, he’s blind and deaf. Soon, there’s a text from an unknown number that just says ‘ _ hi, this is Jaeseok _ ,’ and he saves it faster than he can say he's a music major. 

 

**Jaeseok:** hi

 

**Jaeseok:** Uh so yeah 

 

**Jaeseok:** I know we haven't met yet but

 

**Jaeseok:** Sorry you've been hearing a lot of things about me 

 

**Jaeseok:** I swear I'm not crazy 

 

**Sungyoon:** Hi

 

**Sungyoon:** It's okay

 

**Sungyoon:** I like it

 

**Sungyoon:** I don't mind 

 

**Jaeseok:** oh 

 

**Jaeseok:** Then okay yeah 

 

**Sungyoon:** hey by any chance 

 

**Sungyoon:** Are you free on Thursday afternoon 

 

**Jaeseok:** I'm free after 3 

 

**Jaeseok:** I have a class until then 

 

**Sungyoon:** oh cool

 

**Sungyoon:** Do you wanna meet up? 

 

**Sungyoon:** I want to see you 

 

**Jaeseok:** wjsbebpwj 

 

**Jaeseok:** Sorry I dropped my phone 

 

**Jaeseok:** Yes yes I want to I'm free 

 

**Sungyoon:** YES okay 

 

**Sungyoon:** Soz caps lock was on hahaha 

 

**Sungyoon:** Where's your class? I'll meet you there. 

 

**Jaeseok:** my class is 

 

**Jaeseok:** In the humanities department 

 

**Jaeseok:** Professor Moon’s class if you miss it I'm ditching you 

 

**Jaeseok:** There's no way you can miss it 

 

**Sungyoon** : of course i won't 

 

**Sungyoon:** Not when you're in that class 

 

**Jaeseok:** ajshwi 

 

**Jaeseok:** You're such a flirt omg 

 

**Jaeseok:** Are you always like this

 

**Sungyoon:** no

 

**Sungyoon:** Its just you 

 

**Sungyoon:** I'm actually quite bad at socialising 

 

**Sungyoon:** I only have two friends tbh I'm sad like that 

 

**Jaeseok:** aw cmon 

 

**Jaeseok:** I'll be your friend 

 

**Jaeseok:** Anything you want 

 

**Sungyoon:** are you sure 

 

**Jaeseok:** yes 

 

**Jaeseok:** I actually need to run now 

 

**Jaeseok:** I'm sorry 

 

**Jaeseok:** I like talking to you

 

**Sungyoon:** me too

 

**Sungyoon:** I'll catch you later 

 

**Sungyoon:** Have fun at your meeting :) 

 

**Jaeseok:** can't you tag along as well 

 

**Jaeseok:** :’(

 

**Jaeseok:** I wanna see you already I can't wait for Thursday 

 

**Sungyoon:** jesus who's the flirt now 

 

**Sungyoon:** I can't babe 

 

**Sungyoon:** Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to 

 

**Sungyoon:** I shouldn't assume omg I'm sorry 

 

**Jaeseok:** why must you flirt like this oh god 

 

**Jaeseok:** I don't mind 

 

**Sungyoon:** you don't? 

 

**Jaeseok:** I…I don't 

 

**Jaeseok:** Why can't you come 

 

**Sungyoon:** you're also shady af 

 

**Sungyoon:** I can't cause I have class

 

**Sungyoon:** And I'm going to be late as well if I don't run in a few

 

**Jaeseok:** alright then 

 

**Jaeseok:** I'll see you on Thursday 

 

**Jaeseok:** Don't bump into anyone else 

 

**Sungyoon:** my eyes are only on you babe don't worry 

 

**Sungyoon:** I'll see you then 

 

**Sungyoon:** Finish your essay 

 

**Jaeseok:** hyung ur such an asshole 

 

**Sungyoon:** yet u agreed to go with this asshole hyung on a date 

 

**Jaeseok:** I mean you're not wrong so

 

**Jaeseok:** Oops I really need to go now

 

**Jaeseok:** Daeyeol hyung is going to slaughter me

 

**Jaeseok:** See youuuu 

 

**Sungyoon:** see you babe 

 

And Jaeseok has to physically turn his phone off and shove it into the deep recesses of his bag before he had the urge to continue chatting to Sungyoon. There's a warm smile that's breaking across his face and a feeling of contentment blooming in his chest. 

 

He'll get to meet Sungyoon. Really soon. 

 

And he's got Sungyoon's number. Physical, actual proof that he's got a line to his crush.

 

(He's also freaking out because Sungyoon called him  _ babe  _ how was that legal, he nearly screamed, it's not  _ fair _ . Then he remembers  _ hyung _ and resolves to use it as much as he can next time.)

 

Jaeseok’s happy. Really, really happy. It must show on his face, because Daeyeol comments that, “You look like the sun dawned upon your face. You're seriously going to make the waiter spill our drinks all over us.”

 

“Well,” Jaeseok starts off seriously, “He's gotta back off. I've got a date on Thursday with Sungyoon.” His cheeks hurt from his smile, but he can't contain it. Finally, they're getting somewhere. 

 

He can't wait for Thursday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashfjsdvh haVE YOU SEEN JAESEOK'S SELCA ON INSTA my bias is so goddamn rude i s2g jaeseokie im pretty sure ur visual if illegal omg
> 
> on a side note BTS' mic drop finally played on my local radio station and im not stable.


	4. Flirting With Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeseok begins a new chapter in his love life, much to everyone else's pleasant surprise. Oh, and Sungyoon doesn't kiss on the first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK IN THE NEW YEAR.
> 
> That's right, me. I do apologise for the long wait, but hopefully this extra-long chapter with make it up a bit! Also I am out of mY HeAD trying to keep up with the characters like wait Donghyun do you know Sungyoon already or hold up Jaeseok how do you know Joochan likE I NEED HELP 
> 
> ANYWAY y'all gonna throw me some serious shit HAHAHAH how many times did i fangirl when writing this?????? too many that's the answer :D
> 
> ALSO ALSO IMPORTANT WARNING!  
> There's a small scene in which a random guy tries to force Jaeseok onto a date with him and some rather crude language used, but there's no rape/non-consent going on here. Just though I would let you guys know (this scene is somewhere after the midnight scene). That's all! I'm not going to spoil anything more, so enjoy reading, as always!
> 
> Recap from last time:  
> Jaeseok’s happy. Really, really happy. It must show on his face, because Daeyeol comments that, “You look like the sun dawned upon your face. You're seriously going to make the waiter spill our drinks all over us.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well,” Jaeseok starts off seriously, “He's gotta back off. I've got a date on Thursday with Sungyoon.” His cheeks hurt from his smile, but he can't contain it. Finally, they're getting somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> He can't wait for Thursday.

_"Well, look who I ran into," crowed Coincidence._

_"Please," flirted Fate, "This was meant to be."_

 

Then, if you see the _stars_ in my eyes

it's because

You are the _galaxy_ in my world.

 

* * *

 

The incessant buzzing of Jaeseok’s phone tears his attention away from picking through his scanty wardrobe, but he scowls and mutes the chat before throwing it on his bed. Youngtaek frowns slightly, and takes the chance to glance at the screen while the other’s back is turned.

 

 _Fucker that needs to be reported_ , Youngtaek reads the contact name, and the message that follows, ‘ _I know you want a date with me, baby.’_ And Youngtaek’s frown deepens, ‘ _Stop being hard to get, I know you want me_.’ He knows who this is, the cogs in his brain turning and fitting the pieces together, it’s that asshole, the one that wouldn’t stop bothering Jaeseok, and -

 

“I have _nothing_ ,” Jaeseok wails abruptly, “ _Nothing_ to wear!” Distracted, Youngtaek shoots up, dropping the phone and straightening up from his bed to answer.

 

“Oh, my God, Jaeseok-hyung, go to sleep! Don’t worry about your clothes,” Youngtaek said, the crease of his forehead threatening to become permanent as he surveyed the other stressing in front of his closet, “Look, you’re going to give yourself eye bags tomorrow and you’re seriously going to regret it and curse yourself.”

 

Jaeseok contemplates what Youngtaek tells him, and while he’s usually logical - the most logical, by far, in their group - he can’t get rid of the overriding nervousness that’s lodged itself deep in his chest. “I see your point,” He starts off slowly, leaning forward to observe his dim reflection in the closet mirror, “But will I be able to sleep? I don’t think so. So am I going to follow your advice? Probably not.”

 

Youngtaek looks both impressed and irritated. “I haven’t seen you this stressed about someone ever. Like, ever. And I’ve known you since high school. I think Sungyoon-ssi will be good for you, hyung.” And he means it. He’s been with Jaeseok since the start of their high school days, Jaeseok being the kind senior assigned to him when he transferred to a new high school in the middle of the term. He remembers the various dates that Jaeseok had unwillingly gone on (the result of people saying stuff that Youngtaek would rather never repeat again in living memory) and having to comfort his hyung when they never worked out and assuring Jaeseok that there was nothing wrong about him.

 

Jaeseok turns away from his clothes and interrupts Youngtaek’s internal monologue, throwing a pillow at him, “I can hear you thinking from here. Seungmin will slaughter me if he finds out I kept you up all night because I’m too nervous, so go to sleep.”

 

Youngtaek raises an eyebrow (something he had practiced repeatedly in the mirror until his eyebrow cramped. He didn’t even know eyebrows could cramp) and says, “And where are you going? I’m sure if you end up kidnapped or something because you’re outside at a quarter to midnight Sungyoon will have our heads for breakfast.”

 

“How apt of you, drama major,” Jaeseok says, slipping his jacket on and grabbing his phone, “Yes I’m going out. I’m not staying cooped up in here any longer - I feel like I’ll spontaneously combust and I’ll never go - go on my _date_.”

 

“Hyung, I can see your blush from here.”

 

“Shut up. Sleep well! Don’t try to summon demons or anything while I’m away -”

 

“ _That was one time hyung,_ ” Youngtaek screams, “ _One time_!” He only gets the slam of a door in response and his neighbours telling him to keep it down through the walls.

 

* * *

 

The midnight air is cool and refreshing and calm and everything that Jaeseok is not. For now, at least. But it serves its purpose - it makes him see things clearer, and his nervousness gives way to excitement. A small smile blooms across his face, and he wonders how long has it been since he actually felt excited for a date he wasn’t forced on.

 

Too long, that is, and he’s sure that was what Youngtaek was mulling over just a few moments ago.

 

Still, he refuses to let his past experiences dampen his mood - Sungyoon sounds exactly like his ideal type, and he thinks that Sungyoon’s shoulders are probably the exact width he wrote down for his ideal type now that he recollects memories about meeting the other. He can’t ever remember Sungyoon with black-blue hair like what his friends claimed he had, but rather starts to get an inkling of blonde hair and caramel eyes, with laughter that made Jaeseok’s stomach swoop faster than any kind of spiked punch could provide.

 

Oh, yeah, he’s most definitely got a crush on someone who he’s never met before. Though it’s debatable - _had_ they met before? Did the drunken party after their championship game count as a meeting? Jaeseok _remembers_ , but he can’t exactly recall being introduced. Probably too far gone hyped up on alcohol and adrenaline, he thinks wryly. He’s never been that good with alcohol anyway.

 

Jaeseok drops himself into a seat on one of the benches in ‘The Thinking Space’ - how fitting - and stretches his arms high above his head. Because of that, and also because he’s too engrossed in trying to visualise how Sungyoon looked, he was caught completely off guard when someone curled a warm hand around his right wrist.

 

“ _WHO THE FUCK_ -” Is what Jaeseok manages to spit out before the hand brings his arm down and the rest of the person comes into his field of vision and a body settles down next to him.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jaeseok,” A velvety voice says, and it makes Jaeseok breathe out fast like a punch to his gut, because Sungyoon is right there in front of him and Jaeseok really feels like he’s dreaming. He blinks twice and tries to form a sentence. Fails. Tries again.

 

“I - I - I - You’re really, _really_ lucky that I didn’t decide to dislocate your arm,” Is what Jaeseok finally says weakly, “We would have to have our date in the hospital.” It takes a few more minutes for him to regulate his breathing and drink in the sight of Sungyoon, all sunshine hair and smouldering gaze, but then he smiles, really smiles properly now, the previous excitement now making way for butterflies, “It’s so nice to see you again. Again?”

 

Sungyoon’s eyes widen, and he looks away for a bit then looks back, and Jaeseok can see a blush forming. “God - you - I haven’t been so close to you since the party and - and you’re so - so beautiful.” And it’s Jaeseok’s turn to blush, the colour rising high on his cheeks, feeling Sungyoon’s fingers intertwine into his, and he feels an utter happiness and contentment he wants to feel forever.

 

“Don’t - Don’t exaggerate,” Jaeseok murmurs, squeezing their hands tightly together, “Besides, what are you doing out here at - half past midnight?”

 

Sungyoon laughs at that. “You won’t believe me. I was up because Jangjun had crashed my room and wouldn’t stop bugging me about our date tomorrow - today, actually, considering the time. I had to escape before he could tell me more about what kinds of gifts you got for the past two years. How did you survive?”

 

Jaeseok yelps, and the blush that rises this time is out of embarrassment. “How - How much did he tell you?” He isn’t sure if he wants to know, at this point, “Because there’s a lot of unsavoury things that I wish I can bleach my mind clear of them.”

 

Sungyoon looks affronted on his behalf. “I’ll avenge your honour, don’t worry.” He suddenly looks shy all of a sudden, and it peaks Jaeseok’s curiosity.

 

“What’s with that look? Are you actually Sungyoon? Or am I holding a random person’s hand?”

 

“I’m offended, how could you think that?”

 

“Very easily. But don’t worry - I think you’re pretty real to me.” Jaeseok says, reaching over with his free hand to touch Sungyoon’s cheek, and the other turns his head, kissing his palm softly. The gaze that Sungyoon directs at him is both reverent and loving, something that Jaeseok has never seen before. (He’s seen empty gazes, ones full of lust and some merely a way to pass time, but this one, he doesn’t know how to react.)

 

“I was saying - I know Joochan told you I wrote a song about you before… But I wrote another one for you,” Sungyoon can see the exact moment Jaeseok falls in love with him, he’s such an open book, and if he didn’t love Jaeseok already he surely would’ve now, “Do - D’you wanna hear it?”

 

It takes Jaeseok a few moments to be able to answer coherently. His heart is full to bursting with affection he didn’t know it was possible to have for someone he knew for less than a month. “More than anything else in the world.” Sungyoon lets go of his hand and curls it around Jaeseok’s waist instead, pulling the other closer into his body, and they fit together despite their differences in heights.

 

While Jaeseok has heard Sungyoon singing before (albeit he didn’t know it _was_ Sungyoon), it was limited to sneaky minutes and infrequent melodies, and to be able to listen like this, so close and for him only - this is love, Jaeseok decides.

 

Love, when Sungyoon sings into his hair and his arm becomes a warm weight around Jaeseok’s waist, serenading him like he’s the only person in the whole world, the twilight around them curling like a curtain of starlight, a private concert for one person only.

 

Love, when Jaeseok can no longer tell where he starts and Sungyoon ends, and can’t quite feel whether this is his arm or Sungyoon’s.

 

Love, when he cranes his neck up and catches Sungyoon looking at him with the softest look in his eyes, a look that says ‘ _I can’t believe this is real_ ‘ and ‘ _I love you so much_ ‘ and Jaeseok didn’t know he could fall in love within an hour, but he just has.

 

Love, when Sungyoon finishes his song and whispers, “Can I kiss you?”, still the perfect gentleman, and Jaeseok is totally and utterly gone.

 

Love is this, then, Jaeseok thinks when he has the brain capacity to do so. When Sungyoon presses his lips so softly against his own, warm and firm, one hand at his waist rubbing circles and the other resting at the back of Jaeseok’s neck. It’s like the small stars on a gorgeous night, twinkling and shining, and he can finally put a name to this emotion that’s been bubbling in his chest.

 

“ _I love you_ ,” Jaeseok whispers inside his head, though what he actually says is, “That was beautiful,” and a shyer, “Kiss me again, please?” Sungyoon smiles, and it’s so blinding Jaeseok wonders if he doesn’t receive his own fair amounts of confessions, before molding his mouth against Jaeseok’s, thoughts banished to the far recesses of his mind.

 

They keep their kisses fairly innocent - neither of them are each other’s first kisses - but Jaeseok wants _more_ but the rational part of his mind knows that this is literally their first meeting, and he’s already in love. So there’s all the more reason to take it slower.

 

“I -” Sungyoon sounds slightly strangled, and it breaks Jaeseok out of his small internal dialogue, “We should stop,” But he still kisses Jaeseok’s forehead, “You always look so pretty.”

 

Jaeseok refuses to blush. “Such a gentleman,” He teases, and Sungyoon pulls both of them to stand.

 

“Always for you,” Sungyoon responds solemnly, “And will I see you again later?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask - yes, by the way - is this our first date or -”

 

Sungyoon looks confused now, eyebrows scrunching together, “I dunno. I’d rather take you on a proper first date later… Treat you right. You deserve nothing but the best.”

 

Jaeseok grins something evil. “So it’s not? Then…” He launches himself into Sungyoon’s arms and and kisses him fast and hard, “There,” He says breathlessly, “Since you’re probably going to be like, ‘no kissing on the first dates’.”

 

Sungyoon laughs. He’s breathless. “You know me so well, Jaeseokie - I can call you that right?” He’ll always be breathless around Jaeseok, at this rate.

 

Jaeseok nods, hiding his smile in Sungyoon’s shirt and says, “Sungyoon-hyung, I’ll see you later?” And pretends not to notice the hitch in the other’s voice when he does so.

 

“You don’t need to call me hyung anymore,” Sungyoon says, throat seemingly dry, “Not when I’m going to take you out.” Jaeseok pulls away from Sungyoon to look him in the eye, “I’d like to treat you properly, dinner, flowers and all that, then you can decide.”

 

And Sungyoon has seen Jaeseok smile before, has seen him smile many times in the course of the past one hour alone, but this smile - it lights Jaeseok’s eyes up and pulls his lips up into the prettiest curve a mouth can achieve. “Of course!” Then something glints in the same eyes - “I like to call you hyung though,” And Sungyoon knows he’s in for a long ride.

 

But he couldn’t care less. Not when he has the love of his life in his arms, looking like heaven itself was his embodiment.

 

* * *

 

They stumble into Jaeseok’s dorm, Sungyoon having insisted that “It’s late, and what kind of potential boyfriend am I if I don’t walk you home?” They stand outside Jaeseok’s dorm room for a few moments, simply drinking in the sight of each other and presence. “So I’ll definitely see you later, then?” Sungyoon asks, touching Jaeseok like the younger is a dream, a fleeting memory, and it makes Jaeseok want to tell Sungyoon he’s in this for the long run.

 

“Definitely,” Jaeseok agrees, “Unless something important comes up, which I doubt will. My priorities are upside down now,” He steals a glance at Sungyoon - he looks pleased - and continues, “I’ll go in now, then. I have class in - 8 hours and I’d like to look presentable when I meet you.”

 

Sungyoon pulls Jaeseok forward into a parting kiss. “Alright then. Sleep tight, my - my angel.”

 

“Your petnames are - are absolutely - _atrocious_ -”

 

“I see you blushing, baby. I’ll see you later - now go in, before you wake up Youngtaek.” And the last thing Jaeseok sees is Sungyoon saying his goodbyes with the cutest smile on his face, and when he turns around he’s greeted by a very unimpressed Youngtaek.

 

“Don’t think you can get away from me,” Youngtaek hisses, “You are telling me what happened and if you leave out one detail I will _flay you alive_.”

 

Unfazed, Jaeseok shrugged off his jacket and sat down. “There’s a lot that’s happened. I don’t know how to tell you, but it’s like this -”

 

* * *

 

“ - and so we’re kind of taken but not official yet now,” Jaeseok explains for the nth time to his disbelieving but also supportive friends. He looks around the table - they’re currently having lunch, and those assembled include Daeyeol, Bomin, Jangjun, Youngtaek, Seungmin and Donghyun - and wishes he can take a picture. The range of facial expressions are truly astounding.

 

There’s a slight pause from everyone before Jangjun grins widely. “That was what hyung said to me last night as well!”

 

Jaeseok eyes him suspiciously. “And why were you in his room? Jibeom’s his roommate, not you -”

 

“Aww,” Jangjun cooes, leaning over their lunch table to pinch Jaeseok’s cheek, “Are you jealous?” Ignoring Jaeseok’s indignant splutters of denial, he continues, “Don’t worry. I was waiting outside his room cause Jibeomie and Jaehyunie were asleep and I didn’t want to disturb them. I was waiting for him since he’s probably idiot enough to come back with some drama but he came back saying you would be his boyfriend soon and wouldn’t stop gushing about you. It was… Pretty sweet but also pretty nauseating.”

 

Jaeseok shivers at the expression on Jangjun’s face - it’s one that promises things Sungyoon would rather Jaeseok never find out - but blanches when he catches sight of Daeyeol. “This isn’t going to affect my performance,” He assures the other earnestly, “Please don’t tell me I have to make a choice or some shit because I will punch you, leader or not.”

 

Daeyeol looks bemused. “Oh, no, I’m not worried about that.”

 

“Yeah!” Bomin chimes in, picking away at this sandwich, “You’re literally the most responsible person we all know. There’s no way you’d give up the team or dancing, even though you love Sungyoon-ssi.”

 

Jaeseok throws a napkin at the youngest. “Who said anything about being _in love with him_ -”

 

Jangjun snorts. “Really, hyung? You don’t have to hide it from us. You’re exactly like Sungyoon-hyung, and he talks about you like you hung the stars in the sky yourself. Both of you are so impossibly in love it’s like you’ve been married for the last decade.”

 

Youngtaek butts in at this point, dishing out all the blackmail material that he has on Jaeseok, and he wants to sink through the floor before he hears anymore of what he unconsciously does. “Won’t you look at the time,” Jaeseok interrupts loudly, cutting across his friends increasingly excited discussion, “It’s time for me to go! I trust all of you have somewhere to be as well.”

 

“Yeah, like planning for a dance recital you seem to have forgotten,” Donghyun mutters under his breath, but immediately says, “NO! Jaeseok-hyung I’m joking oh my - please don’t - it was a joke - no, I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Look at what you’ve done.” Is all Bomin says disapprovingly, watching the corners of Jaeseoks’ mouth turned down, and Donghyun fusses around for a while, reassuring Jaeseok that he was joking, and making some tentative plans about contacting everyone to get in touch.

 

“Alright then,” Jaeseok finally says, “This Sunday at 5… Yeah, I’ll try and get everyone. See you guys!” And he throws himself out of the school cafeteria doors, entering into the bright sunshine. He notes that spring is finally arriving - thank the heavens - and he’s feeling wonderful in general.

 

Until he arrives outside class, that is. Life coming a full round to remind him that for every moment of happiness there should be the opposite as well.

 

“Hey, Park Jaeseok,” A voice says, and Jaeseok feels a chill run down his spine.

 

He stops walking but refuses to turn around. “And what honour do I have, Yongjin?”

 

A boy steps in front of him, and it irritates Jaeseok to no end that they’re both the same height thus he can’t stare the idiot down like he so badly wants to. “Wanna know if you’re still interested in that date with me, babe.”

 

Dully, Jaeseok recognises that he hates being called that petname by anyone other than Sungyoon. “I didn’t know it was a date. Thought you fucked anything that moved, Yongjin.” And he makes a move to side-step the other, but he’s blocked. He resists the urge to roll his eyes or blow his bangs exasperatedly.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll fuck you good, baby boy,” Yongjin leers, leaning in close to hook a finger under Jaeseok’s chin, “But I’ll be nice for you just this once, since you’re so pretty.”

 

Jaeseok snarls and pulls back out of Yongjin’s reach, skin crawling with the touch, then says, “I’m pretty, I know that, and I’m also out of your league. Do me a favour and lose my contact, won’t you?” He narrows his eyes at Yongjin and barely restrains the need to smack the other into next week. “Besides, there’s only one person who’ll - what were your words? - _fuck me good_ and I’m pleased to say it’s not you.”

 

So when Jaeseok swivels around to meet a small throng of students looking on worriedly, he’s slightly surprised. “Leave him alone, Yongjin,” One of the students say, advancing forward, “You’ve been bothering a lot of people today - you’re in big time trouble, I’m afraid to say.”

 

And Jaeseok leaves it at that, ducking away from Yongjin and who seems to be the Student Union Leader, dropping into a seat in his class with a sigh of relief. Truth be told, he hates confrontation, because when he does, he tends to get mouthy and forgets that his mouth should have a filter on his words. He blinks furiously a few times, attempting to forget what he said, but he knows it’s not going to leave his mind for a few weeks.

 

Ah, well.

 

Looking forward to the lecturer, he pulls out his notebook and muffles a sigh into his palm. Maybe when he and Sungyoon officially become a thing he won’t be bothered - then he remembers.

 

He’s supposed to meet Sungyoon later. For their date.

 

 _Date_.

 

Now his palm is pressed to his mouth in order to conceal his growing smile, and now he can’t wait. All the nerves, butterflies and excitement that had been dulled by Yongjin and the whole blur of midnight and the morning returns to him in a flurry. Shaking his head, he attempts to focus on what his Sociology professor is gesticulating about, but he can’t stop his heart beating just that pace faster.

 

One and a half hours couldn’t have gone more slowly.

 

* * *

 

Youngtaek blinks once. Twice. Then opens his mouth. Closes it again. Then, “You’re early. Very early. And who told you Jaeseokie-hyung likes lilies and lavenders?”

 

Sungyoon shrugged, “I’m early cause Jaeseokie told me to meet him at his room instead of his class. And I know he likes these flowers because I went to bother Joochan, who went to bother Donghyun, who went to bother Bomin, and I got the answer from Daeyeol-hyung. Who, incidentally, gave me The Talk, if you want to know.”

 

Youngtaek doesn’t want to know about The Talk, as it turns out. No, he wants to if he’d heard about what happened to Jaeseok outside his class, and of course Sungyoon knows. He even happens to know more than a little bit of dirt on Yongjin, and Youngtaek delightfully notes all of that down so he can get revenge for Jaeseok later.

 

(He’s sure Jaeseok wouldn’t say a word. Quite sure.)

 

“News passes fast around campus,” Sungyoon says a little too lightly, the bouquet he brought resting on Jaeseok’s desk, “But I’m glad to say Yongjin won’t be around campus for a few weeks,” There’s a hardness in his eyes that Youngtaek is sure doesn’t appear too often, “He’s actually my classmate… If I had known he was bothering Jaeseokie…” He trails off, then shakes his head. _Can’t be too overprotective_ , he reminds himself, and looks around the room, taking in the little things that announces Jaeseok’s presence.

 

Like the slippers resting beside the bed, and the earphones messily thrown around the table. It reminds Sungyoon that Jaeseok is human too, not infallible and not perfect, but it makes him all the more excited, to get to know the human Jaeseok. The one that loves too hard and too fast and cares much more than he should. Soon, the hard light in his eyes is gone. It’s been replaced with a familiar look that Youngtaek is coming to associate with Jaeseok.

 

Nervousness and excitement.

 

Really, it’s endearing to watch them fall in love, Youngtaek thinks. Jaeseok has stars in his eyes when he talks about Sungyoon, and with the way Sungyoon is spouting at him about how perfect Jaeseok is, they’re a match made in heaven.

 

One day, it’ll become disgusting, but for now, it’s pretty sweet.

 

(He’ll regret his words later, he’s sure of it.)

 

* * *

 

“What do I wear?” Jaeseok hisses, close to having a mental breakdown, “Kim Donghyun don’t you dare laugh at me!”

 

Donghyun pauses long enough to stutter out, “You mean mental _gaydown_ ,” before dissolving into peals of laughter again, and Jaeseok chucks a pair of shoes at the younger, huffing.

 

“One more word that is not helpful from you and I will throw you out of the window myself,” Jaeseok threatens, eyes flitting over to his phone. No messages or calls or anything yet. So Sungyoon had either ditched him or was waiting for him at his dorm.

 

Jaeseok hopes it’s the latter.

 

“Here,” Donghyun offers, “Wear this and that. I can’t believe you brought half your wardrobe over to my dorm -”

 

“You are literally my downstairs neighbour, and besides, I already had a lot of these in your wardrobe… Like how I have some of yours in mine.” He gathers the clothes and heads into the bathroom, ignoring Donghyun’s derisive snort. But it was true - for some reason after Donghyun had moved into the same block as Jaeseok, their closets had mysteriously migrated into one another, leading to this situation -

 

10 minutes prior to the time Sungyoon had said he’d arrive, Jaeseok couldn’t find any of his jeans - the ones that made his legs look more than nice, and he thought he’d had to go on a date in sweatpants, lord have _mercy_ , then he remembered - he’d left most of his jeans with Donghyun after they did their laundry together and never got them back so -

 

So.

 

 _So_.

 

“Stop thinking and wear your clothes before your boyfriend comes knocking on _my_ door!” Donghyun yells outside the bathroom door, and Jaeseok relents. He pulls on a soft blue sweatshirt that tends to slip over his shoulder at the most uncanny moments and jeans that have yet to creep up over his ankles (the price of being tall and having your laundry shrunk in the wash, he supposes). He chances a glance at the mirror. Nothing unusual, he thinks, but then again, he looks great on any other normal day.

 

Hey, he’s allowed to love himself too.

 

Jaeseok opens the door just before Donghyun decides to karate chop it open, and the younger looks at him approvingly. “Nice. Very nice. I mean, you always look nice, but I think your boyfriend will appreciate the sentiment of you dressing up for him.” He wafts some cologne over Jaeseok’s collarbones before the other can protest and hands him his phone and wallet. “Stay safe, hyung! Remember, like Daeyeol-hyung said, use -”

 

“Enough!” Jaeseok reprimands, even though his hand shoots up to rub at the nape of his neck, “And I’m going now, see you!” He throws his previous clothes into his bag, then just before he exits, throws another comment to Donghyun, a smile on his face, but the mischievousness in his eyes is a whole other story, “By the way, Dongdongie? I told Joochanie that you needed some help for the dance composition. He said okay.” Then he leaves, laughter ringing in the air along with Donghyun’s abrupt yell of _Jaeseokie-hyung I will end you_! and he launches himself up the stairs in quick movements. A few paces more, and he’s outside his dorm - Room G317 - and doesn't bother to stifle his nerves before knocking and entering.

 

“HYUNG IS HERE!” Is what Youngtaek screams, and Jaeseok suddenly has his hands full of a dramatic dongsaeng, and it’s due to his sheer innate inner balance that he doesn’t topple right over.

 

“What’s got _you_ so excited to see me?” Jaeseok asks, and a trickle of dread enters his gut, “Did you summon Hades? Or Persephone? Or did you burn the toast and poison our neighbours?” His panic is quelled by a sudden bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he’s ever seen shoved rather unceremoniously in his face. “What - I -”

 

“Hi,” Sungyoon offers, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “I got you something.” He surveyes the other, taking Jaeseok’s full appearance into light. He looks _great_. Beautiful. Otherworldly. Then Jaeseok smiles, a full, blinding one that makes Sungyoon remember how the same smile had lighted him and their surroundings up in the wee hours of the morning, and he smiles back. “Like it?”

 

“Love it,” Jaeseok assures, his smile threatening to crack his face and love threatening to overflow, “I would ask you how you knew I liked lavenders and lilies… But I assume you have your ways.” He stands the bouquet by his window and holds it up with a few books, then Sungyoon’s reaching a hand out, offering.

 

The offering to a new world that would always have Sungyoon walking beside him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe it.” Their hands are warm within each others, and they’re completely, utterly wrapped up with one another. Youngtaek gags a little, then whips out his phone, receiving a call from Jangjun.

 

“Yes, are you there? Oh yeah, people are gonna crash into poles and fall down - Jaeseokie-hyung has his mega-watt smile on… Okay - I’ll see you there! We’re so totally gonna do this - Mission Spy on YoonJae, commences!”

 

* * *

 

“I have a feeling that we’re being followed,” Jaeseok mutters, and Sungyoon pulls him in closer, like a reflex action. Jaeseok’s not complaining, though. How could he? He hums, trying to contain his happiness, but it’ll probably be pretty worthless in the end. He’s just _really happy_.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sungyoon says, even though his eyes are alight with mirth, “I’ll protect you from signboards and loose pebbles. All the terrors of the sidewalk and beyond.”

 

“My saviour,” Jaeseok plays along, “What have I _done_ without you? How did I _survive_?” He sighs, a loud, dramatic one, and Sungyoon snorts.

 

“You’re embarrassing.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Off the scale, my angel.”

 

“Ah, then are you the devil? Fallen from heaven and forgotten how angels looked like? Oh, and, where are we going?”

 

Sungyoon grins. “Look, everyone’s blinded by your smile, love -”

 

“My God, _hush_!”

 

“It’s true! Didn’t that girl just drop her coffee watching you? Hey - don’t hit _me_ \- and we’re going to the Recording Studios… since I thought you wanted to hear the song you kinda choreographed to, and I could teach you how to work some of the stuff… Or we could go somewhere else -”

 

“I would love to,” Jaeseok says, sincerity evident in his voice, “In fact, you could take me to a supermarket and I’d be glad to go.” But he’s glad that Sungyoon had chosen such a venue for their first date - unorthodox, but it held special meaning for both of them. For Jaeseok, it was the small but lingering crush on the boy with the beautiful voice and the haunting fragments of melodies that he couldn’t help but put a movement to.

 

Sungyoon nods, relieved, “That’s great. I though you might have liked it, and it would make for a pretty good first date, don’t you think?”

 

“The best,” Jaeseok says, and wonders if he should bring up his past first dates, but Sungyoon solves his dilemma when he asks about any other dates he’s been on, “No one bothered to think of a place with any sort of significance,” Jaeseok says after a few moments, “Very typical, I suppose. Cafes and the likes. One brought me to a bar when I just turned 18, can you believe him?”

 

“We should go bar-hopping one day,” Sungyoon suddenly suggests, “Or go clubbing. I’d love to see you dance.”

 

Jaeseok splutters, sneakers catching on a loose piece of pavement, “You can see me dance any day now! Or at dance recitals or our performance piece. We don’t need to go to a club.”

 

“Yeah, but you’d dance differently in a club, wouldn’t you?” And the unbidden though rises to Jaeseok’s mind - Sungyoon’s fiery gaze trained on him, under the lights and happily inebriated, and he knows that, of course, he dances differently in a club. He dances _dirty_ , in a club, all limbs and smooth curves and molding like putty in his choice of company for the night.

 

He doesn’t really want Sungyoon to see that, but it might be too late.

 

“I’ve already seen you dance in a club once,” Sungyoon reminds him, “You really were quite drunk.” He doesn’t mention that Jaeseok had actually gotten quite upset at someone who was coming on to him, made a scene, and successfully got the guy kicked out, much to the relief of many of the people there. He also doesn’t mention the wild, carefree smile that Jaeseok had given him when the younger first spotted him, and certainly doesn’t mention the impromptu lap dance.

 

Ah, the pros of being a strong drinker.

 

Jaeseok groans, passing a free hand through his hair, muttering a small _sorry_ when he brushes shoulders with someone wearing a bucket hat, “Yeah, well, you have to fill me in on the sins I committed. I remember nothing but pieces of you and body shots that happened that night. I’m never good with too much alcohol.”

 

“You want me to tell you? I could show you. Joochan took a lot of photos and videos, I’m sure he’d love to share them with you.” Sungyoon lets go of Jaeseok’s hand briefly to unlock the door to Recording Studio A, before tugging the other in, “Welcome to my second home,” He sighs, a fond smile unfolding, “I spend far too much time in here.”

 

Jaeseok treads over the soft carpet, bending down to pick some loose sheets off the floor. It seems to be unfinished, with the melody carved out but lyrics incomplete and bass line nonexistent. Still, he can imagine the song in his head, feels the beat of the song and gets slightly engrossed in it. He’s always been interested in music, but had fallen in love with the performance side of it. If he had his way, he would have been a dance major, like Donghyun, but relented and pursued Sociology just to ease his parents worries.

 

Beside him, Sungyoon slings an arm around his waist and glances at the sheet music. “You’re having fun already,” Sungyoon comments, voice lilted and laced with warmth and happiness, “That’s one of my drafts for a project I already submitted. It also happens to be the one I think you have a choreo too, if what Joochan told me is right. I have the final one, if you wanna listen to it.”

 

Jaeseok’s head snaps up, and he nods eagerly, sinking into another chair just beside Sungyoon. He watches the other fiddle around with the computer for a while, before handing him large headphones and the screen is full of sharp points and smooth lines that Jaeseok isn’t unfamiliar with. Slipping the headphones over his ears, he gives Sungyoon a thumbs up, and the song starts.

 

It _is_ the song he danced to, Jaeseok realises after the first four beats, then he’s completely swept away by the underlying orchestra that he’s sure wasn’t there before, and that the synth guitars fade in just two beats away from the chorus, compared to what he thought was eight beats in the one he knows, and he’s totally, utterly absorbed and enthralled by the music. Unconsciously, his feet tap out the beat, and his eyes close, humming along slightly and making vague gestures from what he remembers of his dance. It’s just him and the music for long minutes, and when it ends, his eyelids quiver. He breathes out long and slow, not just because it’s great song, but also because he recollects Sungyoon, and now knows that Sungyoon isn’t just good at music.

 

He’s amazing at it.

 

“I feel like I have a whole new crush on you all over again,” Sungyoon teases when Jaeseok sets the headphones aside, “I love how you get so into the music. It’s really cute.” It’s more than cute, Sungyoon acknowledges to himself, it’s endearing and lovely, and he thinks he’s fallen more in love with Jaeseok, getting to know not just the face but the person. All the gaps that he previously had about Jaeseok were now slowly being filled in, and he can see why Jaeseok is loved, _adored_. Raw, genuine passion in everything he does, Sungyoon thinks as Jaeseok smiles shyly and says something about the music, the ability to see the wonderful side of everything.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Jaeseok gushes, “I love how you made the synth guitars fade in later, and you had the orchestra under the piano? I love it, hyung. The one I heard was good as well, but now the dance doesn’t match and I’m not gonna show you until I fix it. You did great on the music! Tell me you got like, at least an A or something. There’s no way you could get any lower.”

 

Sungyoon cups his face with a hand, eyes crinkling from his bashful smile. “I did pretty well, yeah. But I’m waiting for your dance too. Don’t make me wait too long.”

 

“Second date,” Jaeseok promises, “If I can get a copy of the song.” There’s a flurry of movement as Sungyoon copies the song to Jaeseok’s phone, then the younger looks at him shyly. “Hey, you - you don’t kiss on the first date, right?”

 

Sungyoon starts, “I - I mean -”

 

“Really, too bad,” Jaeseok goes on, “I really wanna kiss you right now. You’ve been so sweet today.” Tries to see if Sungyoon will take his bait.

 

Sungyoon groans, “Stop making me question my life choices Jaeseokie!” But he smooths a palm over Jaeseok’s cheeks and it’s the younger’s turn to start. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you so many kisses by the end of our second date you won’t want to be kissed anymore.”

 

“Oh? And if I _want_ more kisses?”

 

“You _want_ them do you?”

 

“Yes,” Jaeseok sulks slightly, “I want them. I want them now.” Then his face lightens up. “Hey, you said _you_ didn’t kiss right?” Sungyoon nods hesitantly. “Then what if _I_ kiss you? I never said I didn’t kiss on the first date -” Then he scoots his chair closer to Sungyoon and aims, but Sungyoon turns his face away from Jaeseok in haste, and the younger ends up kissing his cheek. “You’re no fun,” Jaeseok pouts, and yelps when Sungyoon pats his head slightly patronisingly.

 

“I think you can hold out until the second date. You really get quite bratty when you don’t get what you want, don’t you?”

 

“I’m not _bratty_ ,” Jaeseok said, pretending to be insulted, “I just haven’t wanted something from someone for a very long time. Feel honoured I want to kiss you, Choi Sungyoon.”

 

Then Sungyoon curls a hand around his neck, warm, and there’s a soft glow in his eyes that Jaeseok thinks, if he’s not mistaken, is adoration - and love. Jaeseok’s breath stutters, and he thinks he can’t breathe for a moment. The same unwavering gaze is directed towards him, _for him._ “Believe me,” Sungyoon murmurs, voice barely a whisper lest he break the moment, “I am.”

_You have no idea how much I’m in love with you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT HAHAHAHHA PLEASE THROW YOUR SCREAMS AT ME I WANNA HEAR THEM 
> 
> On another note, Golden Child just dropped their comeback video like WOOLIM WHAT ARE YOU DOIN??? IM NOT COMPLAINING BUT CSODNCIJGD 
> 
> Also I miss Jaeseok. :'( Oh, and if you're worried, this fic is still OT11. All my Golcha fics will be OT11. See you guys on my next (infrequent and highly unreliable) update!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my first golcha fic please dont kill me uwu. Leaving kudos and comments make my day brighter!


End file.
